Animals
by bk00
Summary: We are one team. One pack. One Family. A collection of oneshots of various Titans and their relationships.
1. Wolves

******This is my 1st collection of one shots for the Titans. All of my favorite pairings shall be parttaking in this, so expect a big variety. The genre ranges from humor to drama, from action to fluff. I'm gonna try and keep you guess on who will be popping up next. This 1st one is BB and Rae, cause their my favorite to write. Don't expect this to go in any order of some sort. I hope you all enjoy this! Read and reveiw for a faster update! **

**Animals**

**The **_**Wolf **_**and The **_**Raven**_: Wolves

_**We Are One-One Pack, One Family**_

Continuity:_ After Season 5 But Before Tokyo_

The common room was silent, which was a surprise considering who was one of the occupants at the moment. Yes, I'm talking about our favorite green skinned part time comedian/full time hero, Beast Boy. He sat in the center of the half circle couch, arms stretched out on the ledge and his head hung backwards, towards the ceiling. It had been an exhausting day so far, so the Changeling figured that it was time to relax. The TV was on, but the teen hero had it on almost mute so not to disturb his own rest and his sole companion in the room from her reading.

Now Raven had always prayed to God (ironic might be almost too _weak _of a word, being that she was the demon spawn of an interstellar devil) that one day Beast Boy would actually enter a room silent on his own accord-the time when he had sunken into a depression thanks to an apparently revived ex-geomancer did not count by her standards in the least.

She had _finally_ gotten what she wanted, but somehow it felt wrong to have her green friend be so silent. Raven looked up from her book, her eyes shifting focus to the boy in front of her to the television that showed a neglected _Animal Planet_ special about wolves. Raven then had an idea, giving a strong sigh because she knew somehow that this was going to ultimately change the dynamic of their relationship forever…

"Beast Boy," Raven called, crossing her legs as she closed her book (not before placing a marker). The changeling made no movement, except for the perking of his ears at the sound of her voice. "Yea, Rae?" came his content response. Raven huffed a little, before crossing her arms in irritation. "First of all, my name is Raven. Second, look at someone in the eyes when their speaking to you. That's how people know you're listening to them." Beast Boy sighed, altering his position so that way he could face her. "You know, Rae-_ven_, it's kind of hard not to when you got these puppies." He gently tugged one of his pointed ears to prove his point.

Raven rolled her eyes, uncrossing her arms and laying them on her top leg. "Beast Boy, this is serious. I have a question for you." The Changeling raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue so that way he didn't have to ruin the moment with one of his infamous comments. "What kind of animal do you think the Beast is?" BB's eyes widened at the sudden bluntness of this question, but he was glad she asked because he had been contemplating the same exact thing for a while. He relaxed and smiled at her, "Easy, it's a wolf. Or werewolf rather."

Raven tucked back a lock of her hair behind her ear, a sign that showed she was either nervous or curious. He decided on the latter. "How so?" She asked him, and his smiled grew bigger having actually caught her attention. "The wolf's instincts are the ones that come easiest to me. Even without them though, have you not noticed the pack mentality we have within the team? Robin's the Alpha male, Star, his 'mate'. Cy's the Beta along with Bee as his 'mate'. That makes me the Delta, and as such I protect each member accordingly."

Beast Boy watched her as she nodded, seeing the connections he had made. He gave her a tiny smile, answering her unsaid question at the rising of her left brow. "And now you're wondering where you fit in this little analogy-why are you looking at me like that? I _do _happen to know what that word means!-that I've made? Well, see I was wondering-?"

Beast Boy didn't finish his question, but instead got up and moved himself close enough to look into the girl's eyes. He whispered something into her left ear, walking away before she could respond. The Empath's face was now a dark red from Embarrassment and the second the door shut closed, every single window in the common room exploded into millions of shards.


	2. Spar

_**The **__**Wolf **__**and The **__**Robin**_**:** Spar

_**No Words, Just Action…**_

Continuity: _Anytime After Tokyo And Season 5 _

The two teens circled one another, Robin taking a practiced defensive stance as Beast Boy was crouching low, arms forward in a sumo-like position. At the first glimpse of sunlight, they rushed each other, their feet tacking the roof's surface. Robin swiped a kick at BB's head, only to have him duck and deliver a quick uppercut. Had Robin not back-stepped when he did, the blow would have sent him sailing.

While his reaction time was well beyond a normal human's, Robin's was nothing compared to the green teen's speed: the second he back pedaled, BB had already jumped slightly in the air and snapped his leg into his leader's right cheek. The Boy Wonder blocked the blow with his forearms, gritting his teeth in pain, only to have his opponent flip over in mid-contact. Robin spun on his heel quickly, thrusting a lighting fast punch to BB's face.

The Changeling fell back, deceiving his enemy into thinking he had connected a hit, smirking to himself as he did a handspring with his bent arms and pushed himself into a forward donkey kick. Bird boy caught it squarely in the chest, flying through the air but twisting himself to catch a perfect landing.

When he landed, Robin dipped to one knee, fist against the floor as he gave tired pants. He watched as BB stood himself up right, and shifted his stance to match that of Bruce Lee from the classic kung fu movies. Robin narrowed his eyes as Beast Boy did the taunting hand wave, as if to say, _'Come on, fearless leader, you can do much better than this!'_ For Robin, winning wasn't everything-it was the only thing that mattered when it comes to competition. Robin stood up, taking a now offensive position, before letting rip a scream of anger as he charged his friend.

The two became blurs in the sunlight, as Beast Boy kept up with Robin's speed. Throughout the exchange of blows, it seemed that BB's wild and unpredictable movements seemed to counter-acts Robin's disciplined and fined skills. Attacks, blocks, and parries were made, and in not too long they began to tire. Both letting their pent up frustration out, they screamed as they were about to give the finishing blows.

That is, until a dark void opened between them and a certain violet haired empath rose up accompanied with a flamed-haired alien, both girls arms crossed and brows furrowed in anger. Both the boys instantly dropped their fighting stances, grinning sheepishly at the girls before them. Raven said nothing, only shook her head as she stepped before Beast Boy. She looked him in the eyes and gave a brief smile, before she smashed her fist into his stomach and slammed her knee into the boy's head once he had doubled over. Shaking her head once more at the unconscious Changeling, Raven looked over to Starfire who was scolding Robin about not being in the 'bay of medics' after such a hard battle with Cinderblock two days before.

Robin simply looked down at the floor ashamed, telling his girlfriend that he was well aware of his broken right arm and sprained left leg, as well as Beast Boy's fractured ribs and shattered wrist. Raven tapped her 'sister' on the shoulder, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder to the now levitating green teen. Starfire nodded, grabbing Robin's hand with a hard grip, as she dragged him down the stairs to the med bay, Raven not far behind. The young detective sighed, this time truly defeated- so much for his weekly Sunday Sunrise Sparring Session with Beast Boy.


	3. Language

**The**___**Robin**_**: **Language

_**Language Barriers Aren't Caused By Misinterpreting What Was Said, But Rather Not Understand Where That Other Person Comes From…**_

Continuity: _Sometime Before Tokyo_

Robin entered the common room to find only three of his four teammates, Cyborg visiting Titans East. Beast Boy and Starfire seemed to be chatting away about something at the island counter, and Raven was in her favorite car deeply concentrating on her new novel. He nodded after discovering everyone's location, heading over to the coffeemaker for his morning cup. He noticed that as he walked to and around the counter, Beast Boy and Starfire instantly dropped their conversation.

Now Robin didn't think anything of it, not until he turned his back and heard BB whisper something in another language. He cut his right eye as he caught Starfire nod slightly, and when he turned around to ask them a question, Starfire was already leaving the room. Beast Boy stayed behind, arms over atop one another on the counter, catching Robin's confused look. The Changeling only offered him a playful wink and a smug smile, before he jumped up and tailed after his orange toned companion.

Robin watched him leave, tilting his head slightly in confusion. He shook his head, charting what just happened as Beast Boy's normally random quirkiness. Pouring his mug to the rim with coffee, Robin slowly walked over to the glass wall and stared out towards the city oversea. "Raven?" He asked her, as he placed his drink against his lips, "Do you know what's up with those two? And that Beast Boy speaks Swahili?"

Raven didn't look up from her book, but responded regardless, "Not one clue." Robin nodded, back to his horizon-gazing. After a couple of moments of silence, just as he was about to take another gulp, Raven made an announcement: "…Apparently, Star does as well." Robin nodded…before spitting out his coffee, and dropping his mug (which Raven caught with her powers) as he sprinted out of the room and after the duo. Raven smirked to herself as she heard him cry, "BEAST BOY!"


	4. Love

**The Black **_**Bear **_**And The **_**Raven**_**: **Love…

…_**Is More Than An Emotion That We Feel For Those We Care About, It's Something That Connects Our Hearts And Our Minds…**_

Continuity: _Sometime After Overdrive_

"…I love you as I would my brother." It had come out of nowhere, so unexpectedly that Cyborg dropped his wrench and attempted to sit up. It didn't work as well as he planned considering the fact that he was under the T-Car.

"Shit!" He cussed, rolling himself from underneath the car, rubbing his head as he sat himself up completely. He stared at Raven, who had been sitting on the stool watching him fix the car. They had been talking about the day's event, which had made her sudden statement catch him off guard.

Raven kicked herself off the stool, walking over and gently kissing Cy's bruised forehead. She turned away quickly, leaving him as he sat stunned in silence. The pained had long since faded when finally his servos reacted to her actions, and he caught her cloak swish out the door up the stairs. "Love you too, Rae!" He boomed back with a huge grin!


	5. Savior

**The **_**Wolf **_**And The **_**Raven **_**2:** Savior

_**We All Have The One's That We Consider Our Saviors-Our Best Friends Defend Us From Loneliness, Our Religions Protect Us From A Lack Of Purpose, And Our Politicians Save Us From Actually Making The Big Decisions That Run Our Countries. Now All We Need Is Someone To Save Us From Ourselves…**_

Continuity: _During Season 4_

"Come on, Raven, you need to stay awake! Listen to the sound of my voice and stay awake!" Beast Boy's voice stayed calm and collected, while his mind and every other animal instinct were telling him to panic. His right leg had a steel pole jammed into it, but he was less concerned about that, and more focused on the semi-conscious girl that had her head lying on his lap.

During a fight that with a ridiculously destructive enemy, who went by the name Sun-bomber, Raven had taken a blow to the head, and BB went after her to see if she was alright. That's when Sun-bomber had attacked again, leaving a damaged BB and Raven underneath the wreck of a nearby skyscraper. The good thing was that there was plenty of oxygen and semi-sunlight.

The Changeling sighed, the breath taking his mind of the pain in his knee. He looked down at the empath, her violet bangs covering her eye. He pushed back the random locks to see that she was smiling. He grinned, maybe she was thinking about-"Robin…don't go…" She mumbled.

Beast boy's smile waned a little, and his ears drooped backwards. He then chuckled to himself, while shaking his head. "Don't worry, Raven," He croaked in his best Robin impression, "I'm not going anywhere." And with that she snuggled closer to her 'savior' with a smile, as Beast Boy wiped away any tears that threatened his eyesight.


	6. Differences

**The **_**Raven**_**, **_**Wolf**_**, And **_**Tiger**_**:** Differences

_**It Is Not Our Differences That Set Us Apart, But Rather Whether We Accept Them Or Not… **_

Continuity: _Anytime After The End _

"Star, where are we going?" Beast Boy asked his alien 'sister' as she pulled him down the hallway. Star's grip hardened even more before she answered, knowing full and well how he would respond. "To Raven's room." As if on cue, BB began squirming in her immense grip. "What? I'm not allowed to go in there! Why her room?" Starfire simply replied that her room did not suit Raven's taste and their friend had stated that Beast Boy's room did the smelling of the cage area that harbors many animals. Beast Boy groaned, "But why are we going there in the first place?"

At this Starfire smiled, "She requested that I bring myself and you to her room. I believe it is because she is doing the worrying of you, for though she doesn't say nor express it, Raven does care about you. Now come, we must make haste!" Beast Boy stopped his struggle once Star had said Raven actually cared about him…. as in not hate. He couldn't believe it.

They arrived moments later before Raven's door and Starfire gave a light knock (for her anyway-she had a tendency to shake the tower whenever she knocked, and at least this time the door didn't fall in….). "Raven it is I, Starfire! And I have brought Beast Boy as requested!" Star chirped happily. There were a couple of moments of silence before Raven's voice came from within her room, the door sliding back due to her powers. "Alright, come on in."

Star gently pushed Beast Boy into the dark girl's room, walking behind the stumbling boy. Raven's windows were open, sunlight gleaming against her purple walls, as the Empath sat on her bed with her legs crossed. Almost instantly Beast Boy hit the ground and began apologizing profusely- "…and for the time I wore your costume and pretended I was a Jedi…"- leaving Starfire innocently confused and Raven simply waiting for him to stop.

Eventually, Raven got tired of his apologies and stopped him. "Beast Boy, you're not in trouble. Why would I ask Starfire to help execute you when I know that you're her precious baby brother?" Beast Boy stood up quickly, dusting himself off. "I'm not?" He asked confused and she shook her head. Pushing herself off the bed, she replied to him "No, at least not this time. I just need you to do something for me. Now take off your clo-gloves; take off your_ gloves_." Her request was met with an unnatural silence from the Changeling. Beast Boy looked down at the ground, mumbling something that only his ears could hear.

"Excuse me?" Raven asked him, crossing her arms impatiently. Beast Boy sighed, looking up at her in the eyes. The sparkle of joy and excitement that both girls had come to know from the youngest member seemed to have vanished. Raven eyes widened at the feelings of fear, self-loathe, and pain that was coming from Beast Boy that she had to look away from him…either that or vomit right then and there. She looked to Star, and knew that her friend could feel it as well, her face and odd purple color. It was then Beast Boy repeated what he had mumbled. "….I can't Raven…I don't want you hating me anymore than you do now."

Raven whipped around quickly, about to announce something as she felt a twinge in her heart. Beast Boy had already turned around to leave the room, as Starfire looked over at Raven and gave her a slight nod. Raven reached out and grabbed the younger boy's hand, causing him to look back at her. "Look at my hand and you'll see we're not so different." He looked down at her pale hand to see purple claws tear through the surface of his gloves. His emeralds widened in surprise, when suddenly Starfire grabbed his other hand with both of hers, her orange tanned hands having became cat-like claws. He looked at his older sister in the eyes, to see that they had become cat-like as well.

"Beast Boy, I do not know of what has happened to make you deny who you are, but I do know that your claws are nothing you should be ashamed of. Now I do not show mine constantly of basic principle of my people-I'm only allowed to reveal them to close family members, which I view you and Raven as-but that does not mean they are not a part of my heritage. Raven, knows this as well. Your claws do not define you, dear brother; it is you who defines your claws. Yes?"

Beast Boy looked from Starfire to Raven, from orange claws to purple. He then looked to his own hands and sighed. He pulled away from their hands and stripped his gloves off slowly to reveal not only clawed hands but deep scars as well. Both girls looked at them curiously, and BB gave a sheepish grin. "Let's just say I had a rough life growing up…" And thus starts a story for another time…


	7. Feelings

**The **_**Raven**_** And The **_**Tiger**_**:** Feelings…

…_**Are Not So Easily Defined As Anger, Sadness, or Happiness. They Are A Mixture Of Any Emotions, Any Expression We Need To Share With One Another. **_

Continuity: _Directly After Tokyo_

"Raven, do you have the 'feelings' for Friend Robin?" Starfire asked out of the blue, as she sat upside down on the semi-circular couch glancing out the window. Raven choked on her tea, hacking and coughing as she leaned on the stove counter for support. Star quickly flew to her side and gave her a _light_ pat on the upper back. "Pardon?" The dark Bird coughed, as Star walked- _floated_-over to the other side of the island countertop. Star rested her hands and rested her chin upon them.

"Do you possess the 'feelings' for Robin? When Robin and I did the dating last night we talked about such things. Robin is very convinced that you do." Raven did not answer her, only stared at Starfire- Did her nails just get longer? And were her eyes as glassy and cat-like before? Oh Azar, they're green! Wait…they're always green- who seemed to be announcing all of this rather calmly.

Her eyes locked with the Tamaranian at what she said next, "Robin understands and he says his feelings are doing the mutuality. To do the truth telling, I cannot argue with what you are going through for I feel the same about Beast Boy-" What the Trigon? Raven crossed her arms and eyes narrowed at this little piece of information. "Yes, Beast Boy and I also share the brother-sister relationship due to our similarities, so I see no reason why you and Robin should not be feeling something of the same scale."

Due to the fact that Raven spent years with monks attempting to suppress her emotions in an alternate dimension her only reaction was widened eyes…and a slight blush on her part, which she hid by turning on her heel to make another cup of tea. Star had been talking about siblings, Raven, nothing serious! Azar, imagine if her sister found about how she had felt about her _brother_ almost a year ago. What might be even more embarrassing is if she figured out- "Now that we have done the addressing of your siblinghood with Boyfriend Robin, let us now speak of your real _'feelings'_ toward Friend Beast Boy."

Raven's cup cracked, but that was nothing compared to the semi-darkness that they now sat in. Raven's powers had shorted out the Towers energy core…again. Raven faced Starfire with wide eyes; a Cheshire smile was plastered over the alien girl's face whose eyes had a mischievous twinkle in them.


	8. Truth

**The **_**Canary**_** And The **_**Raven**_**: **Truth

_**The Truth May Be The Hardest Thing We Humans Will Ever Have To Tell: We Lie To Protect, We Lie To Escape; We Even Lie To Ourselves…**_

Continuity: _Sometime_ _After __**Spar**_

It was 10'oclock at night, in the middle of Jump City's Central Park. A blond teenager sat on the park bench under a dim lamp, staring up at the stars above her. Not too soon later, she sighed, closing her eyes as she slid her hands into her cargo shorts uppermost pockets. "Whoever you are, you don't need to hide from me. I don't bite…much." The blond girl waited, listening to her unknown companion's footsteps as they walked into the dim light.

Their shoes stopped clicking, and that's when the blond opened her eyes to face them. "Oh! Hey, Rach!" The blond greeted the _raven_-haired brunette before her, patting the empty area beside her. The blond had met Rachel months ago at the library, and the girl had helped her with various school projects and homework, all the while the two had become somewhat close. The brunette took the seat, looking at her feet as she asked, "How long have you known?"

The blond brought her glance back heavenward, "That you been standing in the shadows watching me?" She turned her head back to the other girl, staring into her dark blue gaze, and gave a small smile, "Or that you're really Raven?" There was a pause between them and then Rachel removed the silver band wrapped around her ring finger to reveal the Teen Titans dark Bird, Raven.

"How? If you knew then why didn't you say anything? Actually, why did you pretend to forget? Especially when you know as well as I do that _he_ can sense when people are _lying_!" Terra locked eyes with the empath, wincing slightly at the deadly glare she was receiving and the fact that she had just been hissed at. "I was hoping he'd come after me. I waited, but he never came back. Never thought he'd quit." There was another pause between the two girls, shorter than the last when Raven responded with nothing but a whisper, "I hate you."

Terra was silent, leaving Raven to vent. "When you showed up, so easily accepted by everyone it annoyed me. You got along so well with everyone without having to try. How you tried Star's food, went tech-shopping with Cy, sparred with Robin on the rare occasion….spent time and laughed with _him_. It felt like I was being even more isolated; replaced by my own teammates with you. I never trusted you because of my own jealously. You were everything I ever wanted back then: blond, blue-eyed….approachable. Human."

Raven then looked at the sky as well, "And then the unthinkable happened-yeah, I made sarcastic remarks about it from time to time, but I never really meant it-and you betrayed us. I understand though, why you left us in the first place. _He_ explained it after Robin had accidently called you out."

Raven's questions were only met with silence, until- "I guess you could say that the envious feeling you have is a shared one. That's how it may have seen on your end, but from where I stood it was completely different. To me it seemed that you didn't want to get involved, and I was only second in the running."

"When Cy wanted to tweak the T-car or Star wanted someone to taste out her newest creation, they always asked you first. Whenever Robin needed a spare hand with his crime files or a night watch partner he always chose you after Star. And don't even get me started on _him_! Even though I was there and had his attention, he still went out of his way to try to break you out into a smile."

"Besides half the jokes he told you at the time were ones we both came up with!" ("That explains why they were better than usual." Raven muttered) "Speaking of which, when we were alone for the first couple of times, he couldn't bring himself to stop talking about you! I envied you for a lot of reasons: your book smarts vs. my street smarts, your confidence vs. my cowardice, and your control-" Raven almost, _almost_ snorted at that, "-vs. my lack of such, and most of all how _he_ talked about you as if you were some sort of dark goddess!"

There was another brief silence before Raven asked another question, "What I can't understand is why? Why betray us for Slade of all people? Why break his heart, not _once_ but twice? Did you not see the way he looked at you?" Terra laughed for the first time that night, "Did you not see the way he looked at _you?_ Ha. Wow, it's hilarious how different we are and yet so alike."

"I am nothing like you! In what way?" Raven stood up and pointed at the blond as if she had accused her of theft and murder. Terra rolled her eyes, and then split a smile. "Immense power? Check. Huge risk factor in attempting to control them? Check. Reclusive and misunderstood? Check. I guess there's only one major difference between us then." Raven's eyes narrowed, as she gritted her teeth. "What are you talking about?" The blonde's grin broadened.

"Rae, you know very well I cared about him, but I was merely an infatuation for him. A replacement for what he really had on his mind and in his heart. Didn't I say this already? The reason you hate me so is because you-Excuse me?" Terra stopped to listen to what Raven had to say. Raven clenched her fists, pressing her grey arms against her sides "Don't you dare! Don't you even think that! I _hate_ him! His stupid green skin, and his dumb pranks and-"

"-his unyielding loyalty, ridiculous optimism, not to mention his adorable pointy ears and cute little fangs?" Terra finished for her. "I may have lied to him and broke his heart, but lying to yourself and breaking your own is just way too harsh, don't you think?" Raven gave a deep sigh, all of her tension leaving her in that single breath. "Terra, he-he's not the same. His laugh isn't as loud, he smile isn't as bright. He still jokes, but at times he's like another person! I've helped him some, but I need you to talk to him. To tell him the truth."

"And coming back won't just help him, it'll help the rest of my-our-family as well. It'll allow Star to trust again, Cyborg to drop his guilt, Robin from being so paranoid (okay so he'll always be paranoid, but at least _less_)." Terra's eyes wandered from the Empath and back to the stars twinkling in the night sky once again. "I'll do it, I'll go back. But you have to admit your feeling for Jump City's Beautiful Green Beast."

Raven turned away, rubbing both arms as if she was suddenly cold. "Terra, I-" Now the blond stood up from the bench, turning the sorceress around to face her. The two stood at the same height, their chest pressing against each other. "If you can't come to terms with yourself and tell the obvious truth of your feelings, how the _hell_ do you expect me to go back to a Tower of my four out of my five closest friends and tell them the truth?"

Raven looked at her eye to eye and then looked away, causing Terra to turn away, throw her arms in the air and give a frustrated cry. "You are so complicated for a girl who's been taught not to show emotions! You can fight giant monsters and hardened criminals with no problem, but having to admit that you've been bit by the love bug is your ultimate fear? Come on Raven, the world's not gonna _END_ if you express a little emotion!"

Raven looked to Terra, a girl who she used hate and did something that only happened once every green moon: she started laughing. Terra was absolutely stunned, and then shook her head with a slight smile. Raven eventually covered her mouth and calmed down, before she looked back towards the blond girl. "I love him…" She whispered. Terra put a hand behind her ear, "I don't think I caught that. What?" "I love him." "One more time, need to make sure I heard you right." "I LOVE-"

"RAVEN!" The two turned in the direction the voice, both eyes widening in fear. Damn him and his ability to show up at the best/worst of times. Running up to the girls, hands on his knees from running around the park till he had tracked her scent, stood a certain green Changeling. "Rae, are you okay? Look, I'm sorry I said those things. Why you did have to run off? The rest of the-" Wait. There was another scent mixing with the lavender another that was partially engraved into his memory. It smelt of blueberries…

He stood himself up completely, and looked up to only find Raven. There had been two girls here in front of him, he was sure of it. But there was only Raven, standing under the lamplight near a bench. And then there was a sound in the bushes behind it. His eyes narrowed adapting to the lighting, and he caught a glimpse of blonde. "Dude, no way…" He gasped breathless, as the girl who had long been lost to him appeared before him, standing beside his teammate and best friend.


	9. Names

**The **_**Western Titanic**_** Animals****: **Names

_**They Define Us As Who We Have Been, Who We Are, And Who We Shall Become. It's What Makes Us know That We Exist…**_

Continuity: _During __**Truth**_

"…Gar?" Raven asked the stunned Changeling. Terra looked from the girl to the boy-though he was more of a man. Do you see that height? "Gar?" Terra started into a fit of giggles, stopping at the look of anger in his eyes. He then looked to Raven, his features softening and saddening. "…Rae?" The Empath looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Terra?" Raven looked to the blond and back at him, giving a slight nod. "Terra." Terra's lips quivered slightly and then she could contain it. She burst out laughing. "GAR!"

Beast Boy shook his head with a sheepish grin, right hand behind it. "Terra." Eventually she stopped laughing and picked herself up when BB offered her a hand. She took it gladly, and once she was standing up, he backed up. Raven took a step forward next to him and they eventually started walking towards the tower. Terra smiled after them, waving and calling her goodbyes. She turned away, her shoulders slumping, but instantly perking them up when she heard, "Terra!" from both of them.

At the Tower, Starfire was hugging a pillow as she sat on the couch, staring blankly out the window, Robin paced around the floor worriedly, and Cyborg was rapidly checking the computer to locate the others position. Suddenly the common doors opened and stepped in the final two Titans.

A blur of red zipped from the couch, enveloping them in an extremely tight hug. "BEAST BOY! RAVEN!" The alien girl exclaimed, not remembering her restraint. "St-Starfire!" They gaped, Raven's face turning a navy blue and BB, a lavender. "STAR!" Both boys called, Starfire instantly dropping her friends and smiling innocently. Robin grinned a little before looking to his twin and baby brother. "Beast Boy? Raven?" They looked at him and then at one another, only to nod with a smile from each. And so everything was resolved for the-"Titans?"

Robin and Cyborg's eyes widened at the sight before them, Starfire gasping overly loud, and the other two titans were not at all surprised. "_Terra!"_ Star gasped, as Robin gritted his teeth and growled, "**Terra**." He looked to Beast Boy and Raven, and then crossed the room towards the windows, waving the duo close to him and out of earshot from the others.

"Terra?" He asked confused and for confirmation on who exactly this girl was. He looked to Raven first and she nodded. "Terra." He looked to BB to second the girl's true identity. He also nodded, "Terra." Robin looked up from their tiny circle. "Cy?" He needed a third and final confirmation, just to make sure she wasn't controlled. Cyborg looked up from his arm and gave them a thumbs up, "Roxy." Terra and Starfire looked up at the mechanical man lost, "Roxy?" He rolled his eyes, "Terra."

Starfire suddenly understood was going on and then gave a squeal of happiness. "TERRA!" Squeezing the girl with almost all her strength, Terra was slowly becoming a green shade that almost rivaled Beast Boy. The four other titans then screamed out in distress: "STARFIRE!" Star made an 'Eep!' sound and dropped the blond, who took a deep breath to make sure she could still breathe.

Then the alarm went off in the middle of the Titans embrace, Robin jumped over the couch with one hand, instantly checking the computer and projecting it to the big screen. "Cinderblock." Was all he said, smiling at his team, and eyes on the blond girl, "Terra?" She was already slipping on her gloves as she smiled back.


	10. Talk

_**The **__**Wolf **__**and The **__**Robin **__**2**_**:** Talk

_**If We Don't Speak To The Ones Closest To Us, Then We Only Widened The Gap Of Understanding…**_

Continuity:_ Anytime after the Beast Within_

The Boy Wonder stood on the roof of Titans Tower, looking out at the city lights across the night sky horizon. It had become something of a morning ritual for him, watching his home from the highest peak. It reminded him of when he was on the rooftops of Gotham with his father…. "Robin?" Robin blinked, looking behind him to see the Titan's youngest member in the doorway. "Beast Boy, what are you doing up so early?"

The Changeling rubbed his eyes, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the lighting. "Couldn't sleep; nightmares you know?" The young teen muttered, as he sat down next to the team's leader, legs dangling over the edge. Robin's eyes softened before he turned back to the city. The two let the silence envelope around them, many things going unsaid for both teens. "Robin, do you trust me?"

Robin's eyes widened as he glance down at the Changeling. How could he ask him that? Didn't he know that Robin trusted him with his life? He then felt a twang of guilt in his gut. Of course Beast Boy didn't, or at least not anymore. "Beast Boy, I-" He was cut off as Beast Boy continued, "What exactly am I to you, really? What do you see me as? Dude, do think I'm like the team's pet or something?"

Robin went silent, not having a response. "You remember when I left the Tower to search for Terra? I found a Slade-bot waiting for me at the place where I lost. He-it kept calling me a pet, and for a time believed it. I guess that's why one reason I was so angry, because all of you kept treating me as such. But I never thought, though, for a second that you'd treat like a monster, just like my father." Robin looked down at the changeling, eyes widened as he took off his gloves.

Beast boy's hands had layers of scars that could have almost rivaled Robin's own. The thing that had shocked him was Beast Boy's lime green claws. "And maybe you're right, about that," Beast Boy's head dropped looking at the rocky surface below, "After I turned into that _thing_ they have gotten longer, the same for my fangs. Not only that, but all my senses have gone completely hay-wire. I feel as if I can't control myself, like I'm losing my humanity…"

The sun had now begun to rise, when Robin said, "Beast Boy, stand up." The younger boy did as he was told, Robin pulling him to his feet. "Come on, take a stance." Beast Boy looked at him confused. Robin slipped into a defensive stance, continue, "You're a valued member of this team, Beast Boy. But you're more than that: a prankster and a hero, a Beast and a human, my teammate…but also my brother. The best way to get your frustrations out is to have a sparring partner. Now take a stance, we start the second the sun hits the tower."


	11. Trust

**The **_**Western Titanic**_** Animals 2****:**Trust

_**Without Trust, We Are Alone In The World. Without Trust, We Have No Faith, No Hope, Nor Any Purpose…**_

Continuity: _Directly After The Beast Within _

"I cannot believe you! I can't even bring myself to fathom why you would do such a thing! The only person I don't hold accountable for what you all did is asleep wondering if he's lost his best friends all because he lost _control_." Raven seethed, pacing back and forth as three of her fellow Titans looked at the ground in shame. Robin didn't take his eyes off the ground, for fear that once glance could mean the end of his life, but did stand up to respond. "Raven, I think you should-" Raven stopped her movement, looking at her leader, causing him to look up at her with her powers.

"I should do what, Bird Boy? Go with my instincts rather than take the time to think about my actions and their consequences? If I did, then I'd would have already snapped those chicken wings you call arms. I don't want to hear it from you, so sit back down and stuff it." Robin's mouth went slack jaw, but did as he was told.

"Come on, Rae-" She turned her glare to the mechanical man whose eyes widened out of fear. He went silent as well, and the sorceress continued her pace. "You should have known! Should have considered all the factors and possibilities! But instead you jump to conclusions and make him an instant criminal! One of our _friends,_ someone who's been on this team since the start and constantly keeps it from falling **apart**! Robin when you joined Slade we didn't label you as a bad guy. Why is it a double standard for him of all people? Is it because you don't trust him?"

She stopped and lowered her voice, only so they could hear her, "Have you always wondered why my room has been so close to his? Well, it involves something I'm going to tell you guys that he probably doesn't want you to know! Right after we met up, did any of you pay attention to where Beast Boy was headed? Even care to ask?"

She looked at her friends to see Starfire nearly reduced to tears, Cyborg head in to his hands and Robin merely looking at her, more broken than she had ever seen him. "I followed him out of mere curiosity and guess where he had been living for months? Go ahead! Guess!" When no one answered and refused to look her in the eye, she bellowed out at them with Rage and Sadness, "He was living in the goddamn park as a _SQUIRREL_! Living off of nuts and scrap pieces of food from the citizens!"

"So I took him in and shared my apartment that I had rented at the time. And I didn't need my empathy to tell how grateful he was, or that he had an extreme admiration for Robin, thought Cyborg was the coolest person alive, and thought that Starfire was strikingly beautiful. He came out and told me so, despite the fact that I came off as a bit anti-social. You want to know the reason he never leaves me alone? Because I'm the one person who saw him as a human being; saw him no different than myself! Not like a monster, freak, or some sort of pet!"

Raven's breathing was ragged as she huffed and puffed. "That's why he's so protective of me, because I was the first to see him as he really was… Now I can feel that you're all extremely guilty, but that nothing compared to the amount of confusion and hurt he's emitting at this very moment. The first thing I want you all to do is to apologize to him separately, especially you Robin. Understood?" Her teammates all nodded, and Starfire asked, "And what is the second?" At this Raven gave a small smile, "To completely forget the fact that I just stood up for that little green bean."


	12. Freedom

**The **_**Cardinal **_**And The **_**Lynx:**_Freedom

_**We All Have Our Own Different Definition Of Freedom, As We All Have Our Own Oppressions…**_

Continuity:_ Before Titans Together and After Lightspeed_

_'I know he's here somewhere! I need to talk to him at least once before I do this!'_ The girl thought as she ran up the street. Coming up to an abandoned warehouse at the pier, she snapped her finger at the door, her pink magic causing the hinges to rust further. Jinx slowly moved the door to the side, knowing that any noises might cause him to run.

Lithe like a cat, she stalked around the empty box filled building. "X!" She hissed, surveying the dimly lit area, "X, I need to talk to you! Come on-" Suddenly someone from behind slipped their arms around her waist and pulled her into a tight hug. She never would get used to his stupid teleporting. The stomach flipping rush made her almost wish to be running in Kid Flash's arms.

Jinx, who had her knees and palms place against the new smooth surface, recognized the chilled air of outside. "You okay, kid? Green's more of that Gothic Titan's color…." Jinx looked up at the sound of the synthesized voice. Crouched on the decorative statue, one arm on his outermost leg and scoping out the city below, sat Red X. When his cape fluttered in the wind, he reminded her of the Titan's Bird Brained leader…

Just as he was about to get up, she snapped her fingers again, and a wave caught the vigilante's foot, causing him to fall face first. Jinx smiled as she sat herself upwards. Out of anyone in Jump, she was the only one who could actually catch Red X off guard and land a blow. "I'm not a kid!" Red X sat himself up also, rubbing the back of his head, "Isn't that the same thing you said to Madam Rouge, Pink X?"

If Jinx flinched, she hid it very well. So he knew about that already? Then maybe telling him wouldn't be so heard. "X, I-" X stepped forward, waving his hand and a white rose appearing. He handed it to her and she took it gratefully. "I gave you a white rose, Jinx, a sign of my undying love and affection for my 'baby sister'. Now will you follow me forever, as you're doing with this Flashy kid?"

Jinx smelt the rose, shaking her head and glaring at him. "I'm not following him, we're going together. He's offered me something that I'm willing to share with him! He's setting me free, X. Free from a life of crime, of having to be looked down just walking down the street. I can go anywhere and not have to worry about truly anything."

X turned away and only nodded, "All anyone can ask for, and ever want, is freedom. We each have our own definition of freedom, and I'm glad you found a new one. Definitely different than running away from your parents and a arranged marriage, eh, Syria?" Jinx took a step back, and her face flushing and pink eyes narrowing. "H-How did you know that?" X just gave an airy laugh and shrugged, "I know plenty about all the Titans, even some of your Hive buddies. Speaking of buddies, I think your knight-in-shining-armor is coming to pick you up."

Jinx stood next to the assassin, a red and yellow blur racing towards them. She gave a small smile- how did he always find her? "X, do you know how to play the hero?" He looked to her and tilted his head, a smile (?) hidden on his robotic voice, "Better than anyone, but only but only when I need to. I would love to come with you, but I have my own freedom and you have yours."

With that, he lifted up his mask and kissed her cheek. Jinx eyes widened in surprise at the display of affection, turning to him as he stood on the ledge. "Anytime you're Jump, stop and say hi." X gave her a two finger salute and fell backwards, vanishing in thin air seconds later. Instantly afterwards, Kid Flash appeared on the roof beside her. "Jinx? Are you alright?" Jinx looked over to him, clutching the rose to her tight and smiled, "Wonderful, Wally. Now let's get to Paris." Kid Flash smiled back at her and nodded, picking her up bridal style. Just as they took off she threw the rose to the wind and let it have its freedom.


	13. Mystic Books

_**The**** Wolf ****And The**** Raven ****3**_**_:_ **Books

_**Books Open Our Minds To New Possibilities And Perspectives…**_

Continuity: _Anytime_ _After Spellbound_

"Beast Boy, why don't you stop that video game and pick up a book?" Raven asked him after watching him play his games for 2 hours straight. He paused the game and then looked at her, frowning. "I don't read because I don't know how, its more that I won't. Books don't hold any good memories for me, Rae. My parents read to me the night they died, my previous mom read to me the night before my entire family abandoned me, and the last book that I thought was okay hurt you in ways that are completely unforgivable. Remember how you told me never judge a book by its cover? By mine, they're not worth my time."

**

* * *

**

**The ****Wolf ****2****:**Mystical

_**Magic Is Real And Everywhere, For Magic Is The Unexplained Science As Science Is The Explainable Magic.**_

Continuity: _After Season 5 Before Tokyo_

Beast Boy liked to try new things out. After watching a variety of movies, it occurred to him why couldn't he turn into mythical animals (he could turn into dinosaurs for Christ sakes!). So he gave it a couple of tries, the 1st transformation was successful (never ever take Jinx suggestion for unicorns-you'll be with stuck her parading around for hours…). He practiced in secret from his teammates, hoping to keep it a surprise.

The next time they had Titan on Titan training, his first opponent happened to be Raven. He turned into the first new creature that came to mind….and instantly regretted it. Raven's emotions went rouge at the sight of his draconic form, dark energy surging all around the room. When Beast Boy shifted back a second later, he wrapped his arms around the now crying Raven, whose body was shaking from an invisible chill. As the other Titans circled around him, her violet head was pressed against his chest as he whispered in her ear "Never alone, never alone…"


	14. Kiss

**The **_**Raven**_**:** Kiss

_**A Sign Of Affection, A Greeting, A Goodbye…And A Great Way To Capture Attention**_

Continuity: _After Tokyo and __**Feelings**__, but before __**Truth**_

"Well, as fun as it is to watch you boys play your stupid games, I think I'll go meditate." Raven said, as she placed her green-feathered bookmark in between her book and snapped it shut. The boys weren't listening to her as they continued to rapidly mashing buttons, really thanks to Star fire's loud cheering for all three on as she held Silky. Raven crossed her arms, annoyed slightly by the lack of attention. She looked at the ceiling, focusing on the broken light bulb above her. Suddenly it flashed on and Raven gave a small, yet sly smile.

She walked around the couch, kissing the alien princess on the head first. Starfire instantly stopped her cheering, touching her forehead before smiling widely. The boys didn't not respond to Star's sudden stop, all three yelling and pushing as they aimed for the finish line. A second later Cyborg's racer spun out of control and crashed. Robin took notice of this fact (Cy had never lost a single match to date), and his eyes widen to see their dark Empath give a tiny kiss on the metallic teen's forehead.

His mouth went slack jawed at the sight, but he was still in the race by mere instinct alone….and then Raven pecked him on the cheek and his red racer crashed as well. Beast Boy was suddenly ecstatic; somehow both Robin and Cy were out of the race, leaving him to claim victory. "Guys, are you seeing this? I'm about to-" He looked over his teammates, tilting his head in confusion.

Starfire was rubbing her forehead, a giant grin on her face, Cy doing something similar as he muttered something with a frown ("Does not compute. Raven plus kiss equals never gonna happen…"), and Robin looked utterly stunned, his face red as he rubbed his right cheek. "Guys?" He called. Suddenly there was swish of a cape and before him stood the team's dark Bird. "…Rae?"

Not responding, she grabbed him by his collar and off his feet. BB's eyes widened as Raven locked lips with him with just the right amount of force. She released, and BB melted into the couch babbling nonsense, as his car spun even more out of control than the other two, causing a bigger explosion than any other. Raven dusted off her hands, smile for a job well done. Now maybe they'll be quiet for a while, especially the green….annoyance, yea that's the word she was looking for.


	15. Feminine

**The **_**Wolf 3**_**: **Feminine

_**Yes We Are Men. Manly Men Of The Masculine Kind! But Even We Have To Sometimes Embrace That Feminine Side, In Order To Reaffirm That Masculinity…**_

Continuity:_ A Week Or Two After__** Truth**_

Beast Boy shuffled his feet, as he trudged into common room. He tripped over his pajama pants and hit the floor hard. "Ow," He muttered. Starfire, being closest to him, helped up the Changeling. "Beast Boy….are you alright?" Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head, smiling as his sister. "Yea, I'm fine, Star, probably still not awake yet. Thank you." Beast Boy walked away from Star, not having noticed that his voice had raised an octave. Beast Boy probably thought the fall had affected his voice.

Walking into the kitchen to get breakfast, he gave Robin a cheery hello. The detective lowered his paper, paused, and then returned the greeting slowly. Beast Boy looked at him funny and then shook his head, opening the cabinet to get his cereal on the top self. He reached up to grab it, and found that he couldn't. Robin offered him a hand, taking hold of a cereal with easy. That's strange…yesterday he was the exact height as Robin. Their leader must have gotten taller or something.

"Thank you Robin." Beast Boy only received a nod. Ignoring how strange Rob and Star were acting, he filled his bowl to the rim, added his soymilk, and headed over the couch, careful not to trip again. He jumped over the couch with one hand (like he had seen Robin to many times) and sat himself between Cyborg and Terra, who were racing against one another. "Who's winning?" He asked, jamming a spoonful into his mouth. Cy squinted in concentration, as Terra's tongue hang out her mouth with focus. "I am. Tin man didn't even see it coming!"

BB took another spoonful, "Good job, Terra! Really, Cy? You're gonna let a girl beat you?" Cy leaned in towards the green teen, "Look here you grass-" A wave of forest green hair past by his eyes, causing him to stop and glance at his best friend. He pressed pause on the game, which caused Terra to look at the changeling. "Whoa. Beast Boy what happened to you?' At the geomancer's comment, Raven finally looked up from her book. "Don't you mean Beast _Girl_?"

BB finished his cereal and jumped up, "What are you guys talking about?" Everyone pointed to the glass wall behind them (Raven simply shook her head). Beast Boy turned around and the scream _she_ let rip caused cracks in it and Cy's systems to flicker off. BB-or _BG_ touched his reflection, inspecting it: She was a little taller than Raven and Terra, a lighter shade than before (minus the elbow length hair which was much darker), longer legs and eyelashes, brighter eyes, and a few more additions/removals he'd rather not check.

"DUDES! I'm a chick! I have boobs! …Hey, I have boobs!" The now female Beast Boy started to squeeze his newly found girls, which caused Raven to whack her book across the head. "Don't touch!" The Empath seethed. "But, Rae, they're mine!" BG whined, as she stood up and received another whack. Robin and Starfire now approached the rest of the team, Robin asking, "Raven, Cy, you have any idea how this happened?"

BG sat up, pressing her feet against one another. "Actually I think I can explain it, Rob." Everyone raised an eyebrow, and she smiled big. "I think this extra X chromosome had raised my IQ by least 10 points. Anyway, you know how humans evolved from monkeys?" She waited, and they nodded. "Well, then technically humans are animals too. And that means that if I wanted to I could change into anyone, gender include. Besides, haven't guys noticed that I take female forms-the kangaroo for example? This really isn't any different. Now turning back maybe a bit harder…"


	16. Buzz Off, Sister!

**The ****Raven ****2:**** Buzz Off**

_**Shoo Fly Don't Bother, For I Belong To Somebody….**_

Continuity:_ Anytime Really_

'Buzz. Bzzt!' It was midday and Raven was attempting to get in her daily meditation in. If it wasn't for this damned fly with its incessant buzzing, she would be down in the common room with the others by now. Her eyes snapped open and she waited for the right moment…

'Clap!' She clapped her hands, smashing the fly in palms. It gave a final, defeated buzz…before shifting back into a very familiar Changeling. He was bleeding and looked hurt in variety of places, giving her a pained grin and quick "Heh. Sorry Rae…" before he fell out of the air with his eyes rolling back into his head and towards the rocky ground below. She had been on the roof after all….

Raven hadn't moved a single moment since the incident. Her eyes were locked to her hands, as she constantly whispered 'I'm did mean too… it was an accident!' to Beast Boy, who couldn't respond, having been covered in thousands of bandages. He had been saved from a very premature death thanks to Star's quick thinking, and was now unconscious.

"Ughhhh…." Raven lifted her head at the sound to see BB's eyes open, "Hey, Rae? Did you get the license of that bus?" The Changeling croaked, not being able to move. Raven said nothing, but threw her arms around his neck, causing light-bulbs and pillows to explode in the med-bay.

* * *

**The**** Raven ****3****: **Sisters

_**Every woman has her girls, but really that's nothing to who they call their sisters…**_

Continuity: _After __**Truth**_

Nowadays Raven had many sisters: Kole was actually her eldest, but remained acting as the youngest, Bee was great to chat to about the boys and to go for advice, even Terra had a part in Raven's sister, being (ironically) Raven's other twin. Raven loved all of these girls, but the ones she was extremely fond of were Jinx and Argent. They were siblings simply because of their similar practices, but it also helped that their sarcastic attitudes were similar, with minor differences- Argent was extremely kindhearted and Jinx was still a little devious. Raven did love these two girls like her blood sisters, but…

Star opened her door to find Raven dressed for an outing, purse hanging on her shoulder. "You want to go to the mall?" The Empath asked, crossing her arms nervously. The alien princess's eyes widened, a huge face-splitting grin appearing. "I shall go get dressed! Please do the snatching of Cyborg's keys!" Raven held up the T-Car's keys a second later, giving a tiny smile to the sister she was closest to.


	17. Hero

**The**** Robin ****2:** Hero

_**The Only Down Side To Being A Hero Is That You're Always On Duty…**_

Continuity:_ After Tokyo _

It didn't happen as often as he would like, but Robin and Starfire did go out on dates. Today, they were having lunch at the newest restaurant in the East Sector. Both were wearing civilian clothes, Starfire a holo-ring and Robin his shades. Now while seeing Star as a human was amazing, Robin missed his seeing his alien princess's face sitting across from him.

Due to constant mobs of fans encircling them whenever Titans were found out dating in public (Robin shuddered mentally as tried not to remember what happened to Speedy and Cheshire at the Steele City ice rink…or the almost stampede when Hotspot took Argent to a movie in England) they were forced into disguises.

Robin smiled, though, as Starfire began to eat her piece of cake. And, fate would have it their peace would never last long: suddenly a nearby explosion caused the building to rock! The other customers began to panic, rushing to the nearest exits, only two staying behind to calmly finish their deserts.

"Kori, go on ahead. I'll pay for the bill." Starfire nodded, standing up slowly and pecking him on the cheek. Watching her run out of the building, he saw her ring flash and reveal the warrior princess. Robin pulled out his wallet from his pocket, placing 50 bucks on the table. Standing up himself, he removed his shades to reveal his mask. Gripping at his button shirt with hands, he yanked to reveal his red costume and yellow R. He smirked to himself: so this is what Superman felt like every time he got called during work.


	18. Costumes

**The**** Wolf ****And The ****Raven**** 4:**Costumes

_**Sometimes You Should Pretend To Be Someone else!**_

Continuity:_ Before Truth…_

"Okay, so we have two choices here-" "I don't have any say in this Beast Boy. I'm just listening so you'll eventually be quiet." BB paused for a second, looking at the girl beside him with his ears drooped back. Raven smirked as she continued reading, "I was kidding. Please continue." Raven shook her head, as the changeling restarted without any more thought on her previous comment.

"My first choice has me geared up as a three bladed pirate swordsman, with green hair, with a bad habit of getting lost. If we go with this, you will be the mysterious yet bookworm-ish Raven-haired woman, who ate one of the Devil's Fruit-" "Anyone else hear the slight irony in what he's say besides me?" "-Now there isn't really a relationship between these two," Beast Boy said ignoring Raven's sarcasm, "But I personally like them together."

"And your second choice is-?" Raven asked as she turned the next page of her book. The demoness received only silence, which was never a good thing when concerning Beast Boy, regardless of how much she wished for it. Raven sighed to herself, before looking up at the Changeling, who was smiling widely. _'What is he up to?'_ She thought to herself. It was probably nothing good in her case…

"Well, I think my next choice might actually interest you, considering the fact that they use _chakra_-" At that word, Raven actually closed her book and marked her page to _listen_ to what Beast Boy had to say. "I'd need to my holoring to get the blonde hair and blue eyes for my character, but I could otherwise be him: loud, energetic, orphan, act first think later. Not to mention is also has a monster inside of him…"

After that pause, Beast Boy looked away painfully while gripping his shirt tightly. Raven's eyes softened, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking up at her, he smiled when she said, "You still haven't told me about my character."

"Well, unlike your natural self confidence, your character starts out rather shy. But other than self esteem there are a lot of similarities. Your hair is the right color, just needs to be a bit longer. Also you'll need a little tan, to match her skin tone (not as much as the 1st character though). There's also one more thing that I think is alike," Beast Boy chuckled, as Raven raised an eyebrow. "Your character loves mine in this series."

Raven blushed, unable to hide it do to the civilian clothes they were wearing. "So which one would you consider, Rae?" Beast Boy cooed the last part causing Raven's blush to deepen further the more she looked at the green teen for some reason. "T-the 1st one! I don't mind being a pirate…"

Beast Boy's grin-if possible-widened even further, as he stood up to stretch. "Right, okay then. I'll go tell Star that it's a go on the skirt and heels." Raven gave a nodded, and with that Beast Boy walked out of the common room, doors sliding closed behind him. Raven sighed once he was gone, picking up her book. She had already read a good four pages before realizing he had mentioned-"That little grass strain tricked me! Garfield Mark_**LOGAN**_!"


	19. Element

**The**** Canary**** And The ****Shark****:**Element

_**Everybody Has Their Own Element In Which They Are Comfortable…But Life Is About Mixing That Element With Others To See What Can Be Created**_

Continuity: _After _**Truth **_But Before_ **Feminine**

'Splash!' The stone caused the orange, pink, and yellow water to ripple, having skipped fourteen times. It was an easy task for the now blond geomancer, as she sat on the Titan's rock island with her knees to her chest. It had been a week since she had been reinstated as a Titan, and truly she was glad to be back. She fit in with this group of heroic misfits, not needing to fear her own powers.

Terra loved how the Titans welcomed her back, treating as she never left: The day after beating Cinderblock, Star took her shopping at the mall with Cyborg and Beast Boy was already telling his infamous jokes. Just the other day, she had conversed with Raven about techniques to stay in control of their abilities (as well as asking the Empath her theory on Terra's return. Raven explained about her father's short reign over Earth, merely guessing that when everyone was freed from their stone prisons, Terra had as well).

And a couple of mornings ago she had started to train with Robin after showing the detective how she had discovered she could combine her earth bending powers with martial arts (in truth she had gotten the idea from Avatar: The Last Air-bender. Toph did happen to be her favorite character on the show, the blind girl's similarity to Terra not being the major fact as to why.). He had decided to help her perfect this skill, working on her form and practicing with her early in every morning after Terra had suggested the idea.

"You've got a good arm-for a girl." Terra looked over her shoulder, finding no one to be standing behind her. Then where-? A chuckle came through the air, as the voice said, "Over here. In the water, a little you're left." The blond turned her head, looking in said direction. Her blue eyes widened as she noticed the boy beside her. Her sudden companion looked almost Asian, his eyes coal black and similarly colored hair slicked back from the water, no doubt. His arms, dressed in a deep blue and black gloved scaled diving suit, rested on shore to keep him from floating off.

Since the boy was cute, Terra blushed under his stare, before looking away from his eyes and back to the sun painted sea. She then smiled at what he had said to her earlier. "Please-I've gotten much farther, with even less effort." The boy nodded, before pulling himself out of the water to sit beside her. He started kicking his feet, when he suddenly introduced himself. "I'm Garth." Garth looked up at her to see she had nodded, now pushing back some locks behind her hair. He grinned inwardly-Beast Boy had been telling the truth when he said that she and Raven acted unconsciously alike. "And judging by the blond hair, you're the famous Terra?"

Terra cringed a little, for reasons she didn't understand. She only let the other Titans call her by her name- maybe because she felt as if the world had yet to forgive her for her mistakes, whereas they had. She shook her, "Call me Roxanne please." It was the name Cyborg had given her when she had returned, so Terra had decided that to be her codename to the public, Robin was now Nightwing to the masses. "Want to go for a swim? Or would you be too out of your element?"

Terra laughed at his comment, "A little water doesn't scare me, Garth. Why not?" Terra stood up, but just as she was about remove her shirt to the recognizable sound of the Tower's klaxon went off, filling the building with a red light. Pulling it back down, she looked at Garth with a sly smile. "So are you gonna come help us land lovers with this baddie or would you be too out of your element?" Before he could respond, she took off to her home and Garth-or Aqualad as he was known to the world- stood up with a smile on his face. He was definitely gonna have to visit Titans West more often….


	20. Hunt

**The ****Sparrow**** and The**** Calico****:**Hunt

_**A Little Game of Cat Vs Bird….**_

Continuity: _After Season 5_

"I'm going out!" Speedy called, as he threw on his brown coat over his uniform. Bee leaned over their commons' room kitchen island, yellow apron visible. "Alright, hon," She called, "Remember, don't stay out too late and no wild parties! You have your communicator, right?" Speedy rolled his eyes as he wrapped his orange scarf around his neck. "Yes, _mom_!" He replied sarcastically. Speedy knew his leader was sticking her tongue out at him, so he simply waved a hand as he walked out the sliding doors.

Once the archer had eventually entered the city, many people called out their thanks to Speedy and his team of Titans. Speedy smiled at the citizens, shaking hands of every man and signing autographs of his fan girls. After the crowd had dispersed, Speedy gave an exasperated sigh. Every hero loves his fans (yes even Robin's father) but it was tiring work having to address all of them, especially when they mobbed him like that.

The streets were now empty, except for the occasional car here and there. Speedy began to whistle the Titans Theme song, as he entered the snow covered park, when something whooshed past his head, slightly glazing his cheek. Speedy's eyes narrowed as he took his hands out of his coats pockets, and what lay in the snowcapped ground lay a needle…

Then the hero's eyes softened, as smile gracing his face as he began to chuckle. Here she goes again, not that Speedy minded. His current target had long marked him as her prey, and Speedy was more than up for a challenge to hunt his huntress. Sometimes he would top, and others she'd have him beat….

The second Speedy stopped to think about what he had just thought, he blushed a bit. He did not mean it like_ that_! Shaking the thought which had suddenly started his nose to run with blood, he spun on his heel all the while clicking the release button on his left wrist. His bow constructed itself from the nano-technology that was implanted into his glove-god, he loved the fact that Cyborg was Bee's boyfriend sometimes-handle locked into place fittingly. But before he could go for his quiver on his leg (it was much easier to access, and also allowed for some weight training) his assailant attempted to strike him with a kneecap kick.

Speedy did a backflip in midair, showing how the attack she had executed had being a feint, skidding as he landed on the ground. "Nice move, Birdy!" Cheshire called, as she shifted her body to stand straight, her sleeves crossed in an X fashion, she giggled to herself at the tic mark that was so from the boy's annoyance. Not too long ago, she had started to taunt him during their little matches. She had won the last two-hey it was distracting to have someone purr your name!

In the split second he was airborne, Speedy had already loaded three of his arrows. "Why do you keep calling me that?" He growled slightly, releasing his ammunition. "Yes, I consider Robin something like a brother, but-"As he was reloading, she had all but vanished from the spot rather than block with her claw like blades. His eyes scanned his surroundings, but Cheshire had vanished from sight. "Because you're my little Sparrow," came her voice from behind him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, mouth hovering near his ear.

Speedy couldn't help but blush as he recognized his opponent's softness against his back. "Besides, you're so cute when you're flustered." She giggled a little as she cooed, causing his blush to deep despite himself. He then looked down to see a metal claw gently caress his chest. "Remember our rule, Birdy: 1st one to strike is the victor. So when are you taking this Kitten home?"

Speedy had remembered his promise-if she won a certain amount of fights, he'd put in a good word for her with Bee and attempt to have her be a Titan. "I still don't know if you can be trusted." Cheshire merely sighed at this, before lithely putting herself before him. His eyes widened as she lifted up her mask to reveal jade green eyes and a cute, yet mischievous smile.

Before he could ask her what she was up to, Cheshire leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on her lips. "Can you trust me now?" She asked, moving away to find him still in kissing air. She giggled again, which caught the boy's attention. "I-I'll see what I can do." He blushed before walking past her as Cheshire slipped her mask back down to cover her face and followed her prey to what she hoped to be her new home…


	21. Protect

**The ****Raven ****4: **Protect

_**There Is No Greater Honor Than To Protect The Ones You Love…Even If You Lose Yourself In The Process**_

Continuity: _Before __**Costumes**_

The brunt of the blow had been stronger than she had expected-it had actually caused her to fly backwards into the ground. She was hurting, more than usual from this idiot's normal attacks. He was closing the distance between them, blabbering about how he was more powerful than ever, and she couldn't defend herself with this pain in her legs. She raised her hood covered head to see he had stopped a few meters away. He was laughing as he charged up a full powered kill shot. And then Raven's eyes widened, as a flash of purple-of green-quickly place itself between her.

The flash of light that enveloped them both seemed to cover a 15 mile radius, but all she saw was his stupidly bright and cocky smile crack on his face as he looked back at her with his emerald eyes that been shining with determination to protect. And in the instant the flash had appeared, it was gone…just like his smile, just like the color in his eyes. She couldn't hear anything with the blood pumping in her ears-not the cries of anger from her friends nor her own screams of panic as he falls back into her arms.

There's blood, just so much _**blood**_! She's seeing Red like she's never before: red for REVENGE, for Anger, for…Love. Because she knows that out of all of her emotions (with the obvious except of Love, Affection, and Timid-and yes while Lust was certainly included she was different type of _love…)_ Rage is the one that loves him the most. Raven isn't sure why, when he happens to be the one to annoy her the most, but maybe it's because she always feels calmer in his presence. Maybe because he's the only one to truly quell the Anger in her heart. Maybe it's because he understands her Rage, for he has one of his own that seems much greater than hers.

But really nothing of that matters as she cries out his name to keep him conscious-or is it to keep him awake?-tears, something she never believed she would make, stream down her face as she tries to heal that **goddamned hole through his chest**! She swore once she was done healing him, making sure her true savior was fine, that Doctor Light was going to visit her father for a couple millennia.


	22. Brother

**The**** Tiger:**Brother

_**To Create Laughter, To Deliver Comfort, And To Protect One's Siblings: That's What It Means To Be A Brother**_

Continuity:_ Continuation of _**_Protect_**

It wasn't Raven was taking Beast Boy home for she needed to reign in her emotions before she hurt someone- Dr. Light did not count as person. Nor was it any of Cyborg or her beloved, who were dealing with both the police and the media. No, it happened to be Starfire…

The anger that had welled up in her towards the villain was worthy to be equal to Raven's own inner demon or her baby brother's Beast. She was so consumed with a feral rage, that her combined Starbolt was the size of a small sun. Before Starfire could release the energy upon the most deserving villain, she was sadly stopped, by none other than Raven's hand.

The demoness cloak was not its normal dark blue nor its pure white, but a deep red that matched Beast Boy's blood on her stained hands. "**Starfire, this piece of scum is mine to deal with." **The alien princess did power down the attack, but her eyes did not lose their glow. Stepping back and turning away from the duo, Star let her sister unleash a punishment hundreds of times worse than the most torturous of deaths.

Starfire had walked over to her brother's body, before her knees gave way. Her body was shaking, and the water that humans called tears was now unrelenting against her cheeks. He looked dead-and it was not that she hadn't seen a dead body before, how could she not being from a warrior planet? She had gone to war since the tender age of four, but the only bodies that lay at her feet, were that of her enemies.

Cold and heartless, all faceless and nameless foes whom she care not for as they were nothing more than a simple monster to her people of Tamaran. Now, now it was different and drastically changed as the situation turned around completely. It was not a fallen adversary or horrid villain slumped upon the ground bleeding a strange alien blood. No, this time it was the team prankster, the youngest on their family and it was a wound that hurt Starfire more deeply  
than anything she could have imagined before.

She sat Beast Boy up to hug him as tightly as possible. Even though she had knew that he was still alive, for Raven had healed him as best as she could, she was gentle with him. Once his green chin rested on her shoulder, Starfire let out a piercing scream into the sky. As if her cry was heard, it started to rain as if the heavens were tearing up too.

And now she was carrying him back to the Tower, remember the medical setup Cyborg had taught her recently for an unconscious ally. All the while Starfire sang a sweet Tamarean song to X'thal, hoping that her current charge would make. If he didn't, then her world would no longer be so bright anymore. "Please, my brother, please…" She didn't finish the whisper as their T shaped home came into view.


	23. Sleep

**The ****Black Bear:**Sleep

_**Is It Best To Rest With A Shattered Dream Or Complete Nightmare?**_

Continuity: _Continuation of __**Protect**_

It was odd. Cyborg had not been able to sleep at all, not one wink since the Incident. He was always asked by his fans if he slept, if he dreamed. He would always answer with a smile and a curt nod. He did, in fact, sleep…or least his cybernetic body shut down, and so did that part of his brain. But the human half was still very much active, dreaming up new ideas and various improvements to the tower or his baby…

Through for the past week his dream had been replaced by the same recurring nightmare. He was forever transported back to the when _it _happened-and the 1st thing he always saw before him was BB taking the hit through his chest. Cyborg would then scream aloud, as Raven held the Changeling in her lap while weeping (that would normally be the sign that he was dreaming, but he remembered having to comfort her that afternoon).

Then Starfire and Robin would charge in, but Cy would never see himself rush towards the piece of trash that shot his friends. And then it would hit him that his friends were attacking him! And every time he looked down at his hands, one still shaped like a cannon, he would always wake up at that moment in a cold sweat…

So to keep himself awake, he just changed batteries for the night and replace it again at dawn. During his time at night to keep his self preoccupied, the cybernetic Titan would do many things like work on the T-car, repair the Tower. But every now and then he would head to the med bay, to check up on him…and Raven. '_Come, B. You gotta wake up, bro, it's not time for the big sleep yet.'_ He thought one night before he went off without rest one more.


	24. Pain

**The**** Robin ****3:** Pain

_**It Should Be Obvious That It Hurts, But Remember Pain Is Only Fleeting…Well Physical Anyway…**_

Continuity:_ Same as __Brother__, __Sleep__, and __Protect _

Robin entered the med bay, one morning while doing his rounds. At 1st his eyesight went to the resting Changeling's unmoving body. Though BB was on life support, it unnerved the hero to see the normally lively Titan so…dead. The machines that kept the green teen alive whizzed, as Robin watched his teammate's breathing rise and fall. If he focused his hearing enough, the Titans leader could hear a soft snoring and despite the grim circumstances, he smiled at the sight before him. Raven's held rest a top of Beast Boy's blanketed knees. It was about time she got some rest, aster staying awake for the past seven days. Robin's hand went to the still visible red mark from days ago.

After taking the reign on most of her emotions, Raven had yet to leave Beast Boy's presence. It was on the 3rd day that Robin attempted to have her return to her own room. "Raven," He had said, "What good is it for you to stay here? Why don't you go rest?" Notice that Raven reigned in _most _of her emotions-a couple of them were unconsciously overpowering her person. Now Robin had no inkling of this, despite their connection, which is why he-"How could you suggest I leave him!" She screeched, her eyes flashing a familiar blood red.

Before he could respond-or react or that matter-Raven slapped him across the face with immense force. The ex-Boy Wonder stumbled backwards, mostly out of shock than anything else. Robin thought at 1st to retort to that question, but considering she had just sent Doctor Light into a drooling blob a little while ago, he went with the smart decision of staying silent. Raven turned away, her hand lowering and red glow fading from her eyes.

"What-what if he doesn't make it, Robin? I've been thinking a lot lately, but I always seem to end up back at that question. If he's gone who's going to fill the void that will be left behind? Who's going to tell me stupid jokes, to try to get me to smile, or to be a part of our mismatched family? If BB dies, surely a part of myself will go with him. And I've treated him so horrible up till now-"

At this Robin tried to interject, but stopped when she cut him a pained look, "Don't lie Robin, you and the rest of the world know I've looked down at Beast Boy like a piece of crap for the past several years. I figured since I've been so cruel to him, staying by his side should he recover is the least I could do. Besides," Raven spoke very calmly at this point, her face taking a neutral stance once again, "You know very well that if it were Starfire in place of Beast Boy, you would be in the exact same place as I am, maybe worse off. So please don't bring your never-ending hypocrisy into this."

Robin smiled at this comment, for he knew it was true. Ignoring the sting pain in his cheek, he went and hugged the Empath. Closing his eyes, he only heard the sound of sniffles from the girl in his arms. And soon enough, all the walls Raven had built up seem to crack, as the sound of her sobs reached his ears. Robin did understand the pain she was feeling-the guilt in her heart, the unbearably loneliness, and the constant twinge of her heart from the fear of losing someone precious to her-but all he could do was to hug his sister till she was strong enough to handle it on her own, for it will never truly fade away as one would wish it too.


	25. Bonds

**The second to last piece of my _Protect_** **Mini-Arc. Also I think this is my longest piece (2,000+ Words!) Please Read and Review, As I Would Love To Hear From You! Also I've reedited every piece in the story, though you can't re-review, please give it a look through **

**End of A/N ) **

**The **_**Wolf **_**3:** Bonds

_It Is Impossible To Severe The Connections Of The Heart… _

Continuity:_ A Week And Four Days After__** Protect**_

He—he remembered what happened that day. Raven had taken an unusually strong blow from Doctor Light. Beast Boy didn't have to think at that moment, just react. There was a sudden flash of light, a sting pain that ripped through his entire body and then….nothing.

For a moment he had been swimming in darkness, in the reaches of his own mind. Beast Boy had not sense of direction in his own, what was up or down. He felt as he was floating that his, till he was laying on a grass surface, of a jungle setting. _'Where am I?' _He thought as he sat up, clutching his head. _'And why am not wearing a shirt?'_ After the thought, a rustling could be heard close by as his ears perked up.

Instinctively, BB slipped into a Zulu defensive stance taught to him years ago, only to have his guard broken as a pink blur tackled his waist. At the sound of a girlish giggle after he came to from an accidental blow to the head, the Changeling opened his eyes to see nothing than Raven sitting on his stomach….wearing a bright pink cloak. 'Raven' removed herself off of him to sit beside him, sitting on her legs. Clutching his head once again, BB turned to 'Raven'. "Hannah?" He asked, as Raven's emotion of Happiness nodded, "What are you doing here? Where is _here_?"

The emotion giggled again before wrapping her arms around his neck, "How else could I be here, silly? This is your _mind_, BB." They were in his mind? But- but how was that even possible? "You remember taking that hit for Raven right?" Yes, of course, but what did that have to do with-"Helped heal your physical wound, but your mind shut down from the immense pain…" Hannah's grip tightened a little around him. She said nothing, but BB could hear her cries.

"You were induced into a coma, Beast Boy. You have been for the past month." BB, who had wrapped his arms around the girl who was clutching him so tightly, looked up to see another 'Raven' dressed in a golden yellow. Knowledge, or Natalie as he referred to her, entered from the same place as Hannah…except she wasn't alone. What walked by her side was a green tiger and green black bear.

Now BB wasn't surprised by the animals himself-he had seen that coming, after all it was his mind-but it was the animal's eyes that caught his full attention: the tiger's eyes were orange, and the bear, light blue. But first he had to address what was said by the emotion before thinking about the animals. "I-I'm in a coma?"

After he and Hannah stood up, the normally Happy emotion now going over to the tiger and petting it behind the ears. "Yea, BB. You're starting to mentally recover and reawaken, which is why you've reached your mindscapes plane. The darkness you were in earlier was because of the coma." Happy explain as the tiger purred delightfully at her touch and she wiped away her tears with the opposing hands.

The Changeling turned to Natalie, his look asking the unsaid question of 'But that doesn't explain how you're here.' Natalie pulled down her hood before speaking. Her eyes were golden were purple should have been. "Actually it does. Do you remember the mental bond Raven and our brother has?" Beast Boy crossed his arms, tilting his head in confusing.

He snapped his fingers finally, and Natalie couldn't help but smile, "Well it seems a much stronger bond has been established between you and her. Raven has not been meditating properly, so her power seems to be leaking out unconsciously. Since you're the closest person to her, it has slowly been affecting you thus allowing your mind to start working correctly. The connection between you two, at the moment, allowed a portal from her mind to yours."

BB nodded, slowly taking in all that he had just learned. "So who was it that convinced you to go through the portal? I bet it was Brandi, wasn't it." A loud boisterous laugh came from the left of Beast Boy, and a green cloaked Raven appeared with a red eyed green Robin on her shoulder. "Nah, BB it wasn't me. Truth be told, I was kinda nervous about tread into your mind of all places. I did want to come see you after what happened that day, but I couldn't bring myself to be Brave enough. Weird ain't it? The one who wanted the four of us to find you is standing right behind you."

Beast Boy's hand dropped to his side as he spun on his heels. Who faced him now was a red cloaked Raven, the embodiment of the Empath's Rage, her demonic side. _Why is she here to? What could be her reason for coming to see me?_ The Changeling's thoughts were panicked, but for whatever reason he didn't go the defensive. This Raven closed the gap between them, extending a hand to caress his cheek. Beast Boy's natural reaction would be to flinch and step back away from this emotion….but his own emerald eyes were locked with this Raven's own.

There was sadness he had never seen in Raven, a look of care and worry that seemed so natural and yet out of place for some reason. "Rachel…" He whispered, but two grey fingers were placed to his lips. "I have half a mind to kill you write now, B." She said softly, and a tiny smile. "Do you have any I idea how worried I was?" Rachel, Raven's Rage, wrapped her arms around Beast Boy. "What am I supposed to do without the one that calms me?"

The Changeling's eyes were wide in shock this emotions, mind reeling at the sight before him, but his body working on its own as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist. As Rachel nuzzled his neck with her own, BB eyes lowered to the figure behind her. A wolf, with purple eyes the same shade as Raven's. What did all the colors mean that were associated with these animals? BB had a guess, but he had to be sure.

"Nat?" The golden girl looked up at him, still stroking the bear's fur. "I-I don't understand. Why are you all acting so differently? And what's with the animals' eye colors? Shouldn't they be white?" Beast Boy broke his embrace from the red emotion, only to have her arms wrap around his neck, as he turned to face Raven's Knowledge. She gave another small smile, seeming apologetic almost. "Beast Boy, you are much more intelligent than Raven is willing to admit. Why don't you tell me your own theory and I shall confirm your suspicions?"

"Does it have to do something with my mind? Is it causing you all to feel emotions that you wouldn't normally be able to?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and was silent for a second, looking at Beast Boy either surprised or in awe. "What? Am I right?" After surveying everyone's face (even the animals were stunned…) the Changeling crossed his arm and pouted "Nat, didn't you just say that I'm smarter than you all give me credit for?"

Natalie lowered the hand that covered her gasp, blinking and looking to the other emotions before the putting her attention back on BB. "I-I didn't mean it to seem like I was surprised. Your actually correct, Beast Boy. Unlike Raven, where every one of her emotions is separated into its own entity, yours have fused together in a sense. Every emotion with certain similarities to another has been grouped together into one 'body'. This quality of your mind is having and after effect on us once we entered your mind-maybe even before, as in the case with Brave and her being Fearful."

BB was glad to have a proper explanation as to what was affecting Raven's emotions. But if what was said held truth…then didn't that mean…. "The animals that the four of you keep petting, they're my emotions aren't they?" In the split second after he said it, the four animals transformed into Beast Boy, each wearing a different color the same shade as their eyes. The blue clad version stepped up first, taking Natalie's hand as he pulled her beside him. "I was your Intelligence, originally. But now I'm also Wit, Skill, and Survival Instinct. Just call me Terrance."

The orange version smiled widely, "I'd be your Happiness, your Playfulness and your Righteousness mainly. Reggie's the name." Reggie pulled Hannah towards him, spinning her forward to face BB and wrapping his arms around her waist. The next was the bird with the red eyes, his smile sly and mischievous, claws unsheathed from his nails. "I am your Anger, Your Courage, your Pain, the Fearlessness you feel in your heart in the face of battle. Anthony, if you will." Brandi instantly took his hand, Anthony's smile warming up a little.

Beast Boy turned the last remaining animal, Rachel having let go of him to be next to the wolf. "You know who I am, boy. I need not reveal myself to you." The wolf growled with eyes piercing through the Changeling's body. The wolf started to circle Beast Boy's body, emerald orbs locked with lavender pupil less eyes. "You've already explained to our Mate, so it'll only take you a little while to connect the dots."

"Instinct." It wasn't a question as the wolf completed the circle, it was a statement. A purple light wrapped around its body, and this Beast Boy's smile was kind and welcoming. "Yes, you are correct. I'm am your Love, your Care, your Compassion, your True Instinct. You can call me Conrad." He put out a hand, and BB grasped it to give a strong shake and a smile. It got smaller though as he thought about is Instinct. Wasn't it Anger, not Compassion that drove the Beast inside of him? "Yes and no actually." Terrance answered his thoughts.

BB looked at him confused, causing Terrance to grin. "I'm you aren't I? Why shouldn't I be able to read your thoughts? About your question about the Beast, while it is true the chemicals that unleashed it reacted with your own inner Rage, your mind was not in control but your Heart was. Both times you released the Beast was it not for Raven's sake?"

BB looked to Conrad, who nodded as he held Rachel's hand. BB couldn't help but smile at the sight of his emotions and Raven's. It was exactly how he wanted it to be in reality. Beast Boy's hand went to his heart, as he suddenly felt a tug on his body. A panicked look came across his face as he looked to Terrance and Natalie, their colors reminding him of Cyborg and Bee.

"It's okay, Beast Boy, it's the sign that you're about to regain consciousness in the real world. Your time here, with the depths of your mind, is almost up." All the pairs of emotions parted from one another, standing side by side in a circle around him and held hands. Beast Boy took a deep breath, asking one more question. "Will either Raven or I remember any of this?"

Hannah shook her head, as Natalie answered for her, "No, BB, neither of you will remember what happened here." The teen's ears fell backwards in sadness, only to raise them at her wink, "Not that doesn't mean we won't. Don't worry things will be a little different from now on. Trust me, I'm Raven's Knowledge, I know these things." Beast Boy smiled once more, before he his body image started to fade away. In a matter of seconds he was gone from the jungle platform of his mind racing towards a white light….


	26. Moments

**The Finale Of My _Protect_ Mini Arc. Not my best work, but I like it a lot! Hope you like it! Also I love receiving feedback so please review ever chapter as I post them (and if you haven't go review past chapters!) This leads to piece leads to _Costumes_!**

**The **_**Western Titanic**_** Animals:**Moments

_There Are The Moments That Cause Us Unbridled Joy Or Sadness. It These Moments That Remind Us That We Are Human…. _

Continuity: _Finale of __**Protect**_

All was quiet in Jump City, as it had been for the past week or so. The citizens went about their normal lives as the Titans were staying in the Tower, mostly because of all the villains seemed to be taking a break out of respect for the fallen Titan.

Their fearless leader sat in front of the TV, mindlessly petting Silky with one hand, as he wrapped his arm around a sleeping Starfire. Cyborg was tinkering away, the med bay's com-link producing the occasional beeping or Raven's almost silent snores (if things ever got back to normal around here, Cy was happy to finally have some dirt on his baby sister!) . Other then these two simultaneous events, all was quiet….

That is, until a screamed pierced the silence like a knife through San Francisco fog and echoed throughout the tower. Starfire woke with a startle, instinctively firing at the 1st thing she saw- i.e. the Television….again…for the fifth time…The princess gasps, before apologizing a million times over. Robin simply shook his head with a small smile, as his Star clasp her mouth with both hands and her eyes wide with shock and worry. "We'll fix it later, Star. Right now we got go see what that scream was about." Robin carefully maneuvered around the sleeping bug that lay on his lap, closely following Starfire's heels.

As all three ran (Starfire couldn't generate enough happiness to fly on her own, even if she was with Robin almost 24/7 now…) to the med bay, the single thought coursing through their minds was, _'Beast boy! Raven! We're coming, hold on!'_ Once in front of the doorway, Robin pulled out his bo staff, Cy and Star lighting up as each other took the left or right side of the archway. Cy quickly entered the unlocking code, and then the three charged into the room with their weapons ablaze!

The second upon entry, though, all weapons were powered down. Cyborg was suddenly a cybernetic mess of tears, blowing his nose as loudly as possible, Robin shrunk his staff with a shake of his head and a smirk on his lips, and Star clapped her hands repeatedly, taking to the air as she squealed with joy!

The scream had most definitely come from Raven, but for a different reason then they had been expecting: Beast Boy upper body was upright and against the bed frame, sitting with a sheepish grin on his face and a hand behind his head. Raven, who hadn't left his bedside once since he was admitted, had her pale grey arms around his torso, her purple locks resting on his green chest. "Rae, you have to let go! Or at least loosen up? Jeez, did you switch bodies with Star again?"

The changeling gave a hoarse chuckle, his voice sound much deeper and older for not having to use it for so long. His smile waned as he listened to the girl who clung to him uncharacteristically sob her eyes out. He couldn't help but pat her head, whispering, "It's okay Raven. I'm fine, I swear. I promise I'm not to go anywhere." With a slight shake of his head he looked up to the doorway, his smile enlarging again. "Hey guys, long time no see…."

Starfire, in the very instant that he addressed them, zoomed to the bed and hugged her little brother tightly—not as much as much as she normally would, but enough to rival a good bearhug! "Oh! Beast boy how I have missed you! I have been very lonely without your jokes that lack the humor! I have missed many trips to the mall of shopping without my…companion in crime?"

"Its partner in crime, Star….and could you loosen up on the embrace a bit?" BB said, patting his sister's back. What Starfire seemed to forget was that Raven was trapped between the Princess and the Changeling, pushing the Empath against the green Titan. Beastboy's cheeks were a light brown, as Raven's….girls were pushed against his chest. Raven also seemed to realize the lack of personal space, her own tear stained cheeks turning pink.

The two were now face to face, almost enough to nearly kiss. Maybe Star wasn't as oblivious as she let on, as she suddenly tightened the hug. The duo's faces flushed with embarrassment, one a chocolate brown, the other a cherry red. And then Raven's emotions came into play: Beast Boy and Raven were engulfed in her dark energy, teleporting somewhere else. A confused Starfire hit the pillow the second they had disappeared.

The two had ended up at the Tower's beach, on Beast Boy's rock. Raven's head lay on the boy's shoulder, as BB attempted-and failed-to catch up on some rock-skipping. "Hey, Rae, did you miss me?" "Beastboy-" "Yea I know. Its Raven. And we're having a moment. Don't ruin it." The demoness gave one of her rare smiles at his response, sitting up to peck his cheek. "Actually I was going to say that I did, more than I thought I would."

The Changeling put a hand on his cheek, his stunned look suddenly turning into a mischievous smile, "Enough to be my cos-play partner at the Comic-Con this summer?" Raven tilted her head in confusion, only to roll her eyes and stand up. Her cloak swished as she headed back to the Tower. "I'll think about." She called to him. BB's smile widened as he quickly got up to follow after her. Good to know some things don't change…. though that was the closest he'll get to a yes from her.

**Please Leave A Review! Feedback Makes Me Write Faster!**


	27. Secret

**Something really short. Based off of my other story Dove's Wing actually. Enjoy the mini-shot. Leave a review if you want more Animals!**

**The ****Tiger ****And The ****Raven****:** Secret

_Sometimes There's A Reason It's A Secret_

Continuty: _Anytime _

Starfire rushes out of the common room near the speed of light. She stops in front of her destination: Raven's room! Trying not to knock the door in for the fifth or so time, Star merely taps the door lightly once. The dark Bird opens, hooded eyes wordlessly asking 'What?'

Starfire gives her sister-friend a patented Chesire smile (this is what they get for watch BOTH Alice and Wonderlands' back to back). "I have discovered that a woman named Victoria has a wonderful Secret! Will you escort me to the mall of shopping to find out what it is?" Raven sighed inwardly, knowing that this was not going to end well...


	28. Mine

**Merry Christmas you guys!**

**The ****Raven ****4: **_Mine_

_When will these poor little fledglings learn not to steal from a Raven's nest?_

Continuity: _Days Before Christmas_

Raven didn't hate Christmas. Quite the contrary actually, she loved this season what with its vibrant colors, amazing musical scores, and the positive emotions swirling around in the air. She was actually in such a good mood during the month of December, that she actually accompanied Beast Boy throughout the city on various occasion because she _wanted _too.

Though therein lies her problem with Christmas. And no, it was not her green skinned chum this time. In the wintertime he wasn't as sporadic and hyper, acting much more mature in how he carried himself and his humor (if that green idiot ever told anyone that he actually got her to laugh a couple times every time they went window shopping, she'd kiss him goodbye and then murder him in the most beautiful of ways.). She assumed it had something to do with the large majority of animals within him hibernating.

No, her issue was with the little floozies that kept trying to pick him up as they walked the streets **together. **Raven would pout slightly with crossed arms as any girl came up to them and flirt with the Changeling. He'd give his best attempt during the exchange, and then they'd be on their way again. The dark bird rolled her eyes as they trotted through the crowded, snow cover streets.

She didn't understand why this time of the year caused him to attract these girls…..okay she did understand. The elf looked cute in his Santa hat, green scarf, and red golden buttoned jacket, looking like Santa's helper except a lot more attractive. Her eyes shifted away from Beast Boy back to in front of her—this time a group of blondes now approaching them. '_Okay, that's it._' She thought, stopping her tracks to chant her mantra. Beast boy stopped also and turning back to glance at the Empath, confused as to why she halted.

When suddenly 12 to 20 mistletoes surrounded the two of them, Raven pushed back her white faux-fur hood and closed the gap between them. She leaned up on her tip toes (damn him for shooting up in the last several month) and kissed him on the lips. '_Peppermint? This boy and his need to indulge in sweets…'_ She thought before step back and licked her lips absent-mindly as if that would get rid of the tingling feeling located there. Raven looked passed Beast Boy, the mistletoes floating back to their respected places, casting a glare at the girls who had been heading in their direction.

The Empath didn't realize it but she had essentially stopped all traffic with her display of affection. Of course, she hadn't thought of the consequences of her actions as she locked her right arm with the still dazed and confused boy's left. Any girl that came close to them would think twice for the rest of the day as her aura shouted "DON'T TOUCH WHAT'S MINE!" Poor Starfire was in tears after trying to greet them home, meaning Raven owed her a couple trips to the mall as an apology.


	29. Laundry

**Since so many asked here you go! Read and Review!**

**The ****Wolf**** 4:** Laundry

_Well, Somebody's Got A Do It Right?_

Continuity: _Consider this the sequel to __**Secret**_!

It was a day of extreme importance, one were the task was both daunting to many and dreaded by all. Laundry day. And who was it that would be so bold to orchestra the eternal battle of studs versus stains on a scale of Titanic proportions? Why none other than the Titan's laughter making machine, Cy—no, not Cyborg! Beast Boy!

Now let it be known that the Changeling isn't very good at laundry-every laundry mat within Jump City had a wanted poster with his face on it, truthfully….What happened to cause such measures of the safe havens for washing machines? No one really knows, except the original Titans. After the event it had been classified as a Code Green case, the highest level of security and secrecy Robin has ever put on a case.

So why would someone who's been banned from cleaning clothes, suddenly wish to take it upon himself to do such a chore? Well in all honesty, he was bored. Cyborg was out visiting Bee, Robin and Star were out "looking for crime", and Raven had left the Tower to go do a little magic shopping. But other than the little fact of loneliness, he wanted to do something for his fellow Titans, his family.

Now washing clothes wasn't the problem that he faced at the moment. That was fairly simple given combined washer and dryer Cyborg had created when the team first started. It was a matter of collecting the clothes. Robin's was easy since the majority was all his uniform and the few articles he had for "undercover missions", otherwise known as a date with Starfire. Cy didn't have clothes, and he'd save his big sis last. So after getting his clothes, the true challenge had arrived: Raven's room, a place full of dark wonders and deep mysteries, the blue Bird's only true sanctuary from the world.

Everyone knew that there was no going into Raven's room without her permission. And BB usually followed this rule, out of fear. Remembering back to the last time he did so….the Changeling shuddered at the thought. And there was another reason that he was hesitant to enter the girl's room, the same that he was doing Star's room last: he had never handled a girl's….unmentionables before.

Sure he caught glimpse of them as he and Star visited the mall, but never in real life had to deal with them…except for that one time he wasn't allowed to talk about. So as much as he was willing to help out, Beast Boy couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable dealing with a female's undergarments. Sighing he took a deep breath, all he had to do was get in and get out before Raven came home. Simple, and yet highly dangerous.

He entered her code (she had only told him to use it for emergencies, and well, this counted as one right?) the rest of the clothes in a large green cart, and entered her room quietly. Her room was clean as always, still as dark as the last time he was in it, and yet somehow it was a little brighter. Beast Boy quickly located her laundry basket, and lifted it-only to have two articles of clothing fall out.

Beast Boy put down the basket to pick up what had fallen, only to have his face to a light brown with a blush. What he had to retrieve happened to the exact reason he didn't want to come in here: the boy had picked up the Empath's bra and…were they called boy shorts? Beast boy felt blood run down his nose at the sight of the lavender purple and lacy combination. He cringed as he heard footsteps approaching, so light and soft that they could only belong to one person.

"What are you doing in my **room** without my permission?" came a monotone voice (it wasn't as gravelly as before, it was just naturally soft nowadays). Beast Boy gulped, turning his head with his trademark sheepish grin. He didn't even have to turn his body all the way around to have her see what he was hold. The dark Bird eyes went wide in shock only to then flash two shades of red (lighter must have been Embarrassment, the darker most definitely Rage).

"And why in Azar's name are you holding my underwear **again**." Oh. That's right. BB was great at laundry. He just wasn't allowed after…..the incident he wasn't allowed to talk about unless he wanted chores for the next 4 months. _'Crap. Now I remember, it was because of—'_ He didn't finish the thought as Raven step fully into the room. The only thing that echoed in the darkness as the door slid closed was the glow of Raven's eyes and one of the most girlish screams for the rest of entirety.


	30. Firework

**The ****Cardinal**** And The ****Jaugar****: **Firework

_Every Time I Look Within Your Eyes, I Feel A Spark That Reminds Me Of Why I Love You…_

_Continuity: New Years_

BOOM! A giant explosion of light and color filled the December night air. The red and purple lights reflected against the girl's blue eyes as she watched the fireworks in complete awe! "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" An Asian girl asked her companion, her breathe white from the cold air, eyes never leaving the heavenly spectacle above. The boy beside her chuckles his eyes not having left the girl beside him.

"Yes," He breathes, putting his gloved hands into his pockets, "And she's standing right beside me." The girl looks away from the explosions, eyeing the gray eyed boy in wonder at what he said, before cracking a sly, yet gentle smile. "How many times have I told you that flatter will get you no wear, Jason?"

The boy, Jason, shot his own grin as the fireworks above them took the shape of a red bird. "As many times as I've told you you're beautiful, Cammie, which means I've lost count a long time ago, love." The two stood in silence, taking in the show above them. The wind blows through Jason's black and red spiked hair, tossing Cammie's hair into the air. Eventually the silence becomes unsettling for Jason, and he speaks, "Do you really believe it's okay for us to be together? With such a difference between us?"

Cammie looked away from the skies back to her boyfriend, about to interject but to know anvil. "I mean look at me! All the jewelry in my ear and my lip piercings? My ripped baggy jeans (thank god I'm wearing thermals underneath. It's cold as a bitch out here)? I look like the rejected emo kid who walked out of Hot Topic on a bad day."

"And then there's you: your look like a freaking model, straight from the runway. Not only that but you've got brains and brawn as an extra! I'm just a lowly thief and you're a princess. I don't think—" He stopped himself from finishing his self-deprecating rant, out of fear. Not only was he about to be smacked, but her eyes had started to glow that all too familiar lavender. Now would be good time to shut up before he was accidently killed by her.

Then she did something he hadn't expected—she started to cry. "_**Why?**_" She screamed to the sky, as orange fireworks exploded from above, forming an orange tiger. "Why is she the only one allowed to be happy?"

"Why can't you see that I love you, Jason Xavier Reed? Not because of what you dress like, but because of who you are! Your wit, your creativity, your attitude, everything! You're the person I want to love, regardless if they say people like us _**can't**_! Rah!" Out of her anger, and not wanting to hurt him, she spun on her heel in the snow and shot a purple orb at the next upcoming rocket.

It hit its target, 10 miles in the air way, and cause purple light to be fused with the next picture—a darker red bird than before. She sobbed further, until she felt his arms wrap around her waist, to which she placed her own subconsciously, her mittens topping his gloves. "I'm sorry, Cammie." was all he could say.

Cammie soon stopped the water works soon enough, as the couple continued to watch the rest of the fireworks. "Well there is one good thing about you being a thief, X." He looked down at her as if to say_ 'And what's that?'_ "If you weren't I would doubt you'd be able to steal this princess heart."

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	31. Mother

**The Robin 4:** Mother

_Don't You Just Love Introducing Your Friends To Your Mother?_

Continuity: _Months After__** Mine**_

It had been a long night for Robin yesterday. Why? He didn't exactly know, but he always seemed to get a little sluggish during the May. He woke up without Starfire beside him, which meant that she was up and about. Looking at the clock blaring 6:30 am, he threw the covers off and slid out the bed. The Ex-Boy Wonder slid into his black and blue sleeping pants before leaving his sanctum and heading to the common room.

He wasn't 100% awake as he dragged himself into the Ops center, since he didn't instantly react to the other presence in the room. He had assumed it to be Star, and just trudged into the kitchen corner. "Morning, Richie." was the call that came when he turned his back on them, which he replied to with a grunt. Stalking over to the coffee maker, he filled his cup to the brim with the brown gold. He took a whiff of it before sipping the rim a bit.

Robin sighed as his sense woke up, rolling his shoulder blades out to get rid of the stiffness. Robin-senses activated. Voice recognition initiated. Nickname Richie accepted to core processors. Error in voice box match up, due to the last person to call him that was—"Mom?" He asked, spinning on his heel. That was impossible! His mother had long since passed away! But if so, then who was this woman giggling at his question?

"Aw! How sweet for you to call me that, Baby Bird, though it is a little early. Papa Bat hasn't popped the question." This woman purred in response. Robin paused, taking a sip of his before he did an unnecessary spit take. He thought he recognized that voice from somewhere! And that the top of her black hair, which looked kind of like cat ears, was familiar to him now that he was wide awake. What was _she _of all people doing here?

Careful not to spill his drink on the carpet, he walked over to the couch so that way he was standing in front of her. He was about to interrogate this intruder, when she placed a finger against her lips, the same digit pointing to her lap within her next movement. His eyes drifted downward and to his surprise, a certain redhead was sound asleep in this woman's lap.

The tower's alien princess was curled, lost within her dreams while still wearing her pink nightgown. A soft purring could be heard, as the woman gently stroked through Starfire's flaming locks. Robin's mask seemed to soften as he gave another sigh, releasing his tension. "Selina," He started, a little above a whisper to the civilian clothed woman, "Why are you here? And when did you arrive exactly?"

Selina Kyle, otherwise known to the world as Catwoman, lifted her eyes away from the dreaming Star to Robin's concerned face. Her blue eyes seemed to echo Robin's own, the only difference was that playful and mischievous glint that sparkled. With her unoccupied hand, Selina patted down on the other side of her, beckoning him to sit beside her. Robin did what was asked of him, although a little reluctant.

"We arrived a couple of hours ago; it was going to be a surprise for you, but we had a welcoming party when we showed up. Your metallic friend's scanners somehow managed to pick up on the Bat-frequency. I have to admit, I was surprised to have been caught." Robin smirked at the thought of hearing about Cyborg's accomplishment.

"Also both of your team's girls seemed to sense our arrival, the grey beauty more so than orange one. The elf looking kid said that he smelt fear and who should show up none other than Batman." Robin nodded at what he was being told. He knew that had Raven's sleep actually amplify her powers, having her wake up and visit him when the nightmares appeared ever so often. And he knew Star was similar to Raven in that she could sense people (mediation seemed to bring out latent abilities for the alien) just not to the same strength.

"You said we, so where is Bruce?"

"With the cybernetic kid, talking about technology and cars,"

"Barbara?"

"Went for a walk with Purple Bird's green cutie to see the city in the early morning,"

"Alfred?"

"Despite his aversion of demons and magic, he wanted to get to know your little Raven better." Robin raised an eyebrow at that last one, Selina laughing aloud at his reaction. "He said she was charming and elegant, so I guess he got curious." Robin gave a smile; knowing Raven, she probably sensed his fear of her kind.

With that knowledge she wanted more than likely state her case in defense of the good demons that were out their (yes while that is an oxymoron and there are few of them, benevolent demons do exist). His grin then faded a little, as he remembered she had not answered the second half of her question. Selina's attention had been brought back to the girl in her lap, as she didn't need to look at him to answer his next question: "You want to know why we showed up? I said it's a surprise didn't I?" Robin gave a frown to which Selina rolled her eyes. Like father, like son.

"Do you remember how you called me Mom earlier?" A slow nod came from the young man, whose scarred hand was gripping the seat cushion in anticipation. Selina took a deep breath before releasing it. "I know that you know from your "secret" conversations with Bruce that I'm considered a part of the Bat Fam. Well, Brue (actually mostly I) wanted to have your opinion on becoming a part of the Wayne family as well? Seeing as I—we don't want to have the eldest son disagreeing with our holy union. So what do you say about becoming the son of Cat as well as a Bat, Baby Bird?"

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	32. Heart

**The ****Black Bear 2:** Heart

Continuity:_ After **Hunt**_

"Sparky, wait up!" Bee called, as she entered TE's garage. Cyborg was halfway inside the T-Car when his girl had coming for him. He had placed his tool kit on the passenger seat but neglect to let go of it in case he remembered something else he needed to fix (though even as the though came to mind his cybernetic half ran through a checklist of all that he had accomplished during his visit.) "What's up, Bugs?" He asked using his pet name for her, "Did those guys break something already? I just finished the west wing and-"

He went silent as Bee closed the distance faster than either of his eyes could catch-he while never understand how girls do that!-piercing deep within her brown gems as she shushed him with a finger to his lips. " No they haven't done anything yet, hon. I just wanted to wish you a safe trip home…and to let you know that I love you."

There was a pause between them. She waited for to respond, but he didn't. How he wanted to say those words, but for some reason he couldn't. Bee had expected it to come easy from him (come on, if Robin can tell Starfire that he loves her multiply times and even Raven says it loud enough for everyone to hear) then why couldn't he utter those simply words? Cyborg had no answer for that, as he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'm sorry, Karen." He whispered into her ear.

With that the metallic Titan climbed into his 'baby' and gunned the engine as he left quickly. Bee only sighed at another failed attempt. The boy who had captured her hear her heart was so complicated and yet so simple-minded. The TE leader wondered when exactly he was going to realized it didn't matter if he said it or not as long as she saw it?

At the thought she couldn't help but wonder if Raven and Starfire shared the same problem. As she spun on her heel to go check on her boys and Cheshire, she couldn't help but giggle a little. Raven more than likely had gotten the reverse situation—a simple-minded boy who was actually really complicated. Bee remembered a conversation she had held with BB once, and found that he was definitely more intelligent that everyone gave him credit for. Well, Rae did love puzzles, so more power to her.

Cyborg was swerving in and out of Steele City's traffic, careful to obey the speed limit but wishing he could move a little (okay a lot) faster. His finger tapped the steering wheel, but instead of going to the beat of a song it was just away to alleviate a tiny bit of his tension. "Personally I don't think someone should be driving when your mind is so clouded. I don't care if you're one of the best drivers in the entire country, just be careful," A calm voice came from the back seat.

Cyborg's finger stopped as he glanced into the overhead mirror. Sitting in the back was his Ravenette grey skinned sister. Her arms were crossed against her chest, right knee tucked under left. Of course it wasn't really Raven—the real one was most likely in the common room reading with BB's head in her lap as he played another round of Mega Monkeys 7: Revenge Of The Apes.

No, this was merely a hologram which he had created to have company on long trips alone. A while back he built micro projectors, installing them in the T-car to essentially 'bring to life' holographic versions of his teammates. Using his expansive memory of what he knew of every Titans personality and mannerisms, he had implemented over 1000 different reactions and response to various situations.

He had even outdone his own original programming by factoring all of Titans civilian/holo-ring disguises. By doing so, if he wanted to go out as alone as Victor he could do so without looking friendless to any passerby. So technically he was never alone on the road.

The ones he used the most were Beast Boy's, Raven's (he used Robin's if he wanted to talk about rules, tactics, or the new action thriller that was coming out. Star's was when he needed a singing partner—it was funny how she could carry a note pretty well in English rather than her home songs) or Bee's. The ignition and selection process of the program were connected his brain, a single thought creating the Titan of his choosing normally before.

Though on more than one occasion, when his emotions were running high and he was faced with an internal issue, his cybernetic side activated the program, picking whichever Titan could react the best to whatever his problem may be.

It was as if the computer side was trying to get him to focus on the road and relieve stress—like now for instance. Cyborg chuckled at how a computer seemed to understand human emotion just as well as he knew technology. "What's with the frown, Rae?" He asked the Empath, cybernetic eye focusing on the road as his human eye looked in the mirror. Glancing back when he received silence, he caught her eyes flicker between her normal purple to red and then gold. He had forgotten that he had inputted that little detail…

"I can't wrap my head around why you can't say three simple words. I've said it a least twice to this idiot." Holo-Raven jerked her thumb to her right, and a Holo-Beast Boy appeared blushing brown, sheepish giving his signature tooth protruding smile. A second later, the image of his best friend faded when Raven spoke again: "I don't understand why you can't do the same for Bee? You say it all the time to Starfire and myself, so why is this any different?

Cyborg was about to respond when she raised a hand to halt him, a small smirk on her lips. "It was rhetorical, Cyborg. That's was the point, that there is a difference between loving someone as a sibling and loving someone as a lover. I had no problem telling problem telling you, Robin, or Star the 'L' word, but when it came to telling Gar, it took me a second. Why are have you been so hesitant this last few months? Is it because you don't believe yourself to have a heart because your part machine?"

They entered silence again, as Cyborg was contemplating his answer. Then a bubbly and brighter toned voice entered the conversation: "Raven, are you trying to say that Cyborg shares similar feelings to the Man of Tin? Because despite how Beast Boy often refers to him as such I do not believe that to be true (though if it is, may I be Dorothy? Beast boy can be the Coward's Lion and my beloved could be the Scarecow!)"

Holo-Star's hands were around the passenger seat's headrest, the orange Titan grinning widely. Cyborg blinked, ignoring Raven's comment of "Then who am I?" and Star's response of, "Toto?" The only time he had Raven and Star in the same setting was when he missed the entire team as a whole, never simultaneously just the two of them. "I don't understand." He said, confused.

Star leaned back, moving her hands to her knees. "About Raven being Toto? Well she cannot be either of the two witches, for she is too well balanced between good and evil. And it is called the Wizard of Oz, correct? So by the default, Raven shall become my cute companion!" Starfire giggled at Raven's glare—he wasn't sure whether it was the fact that she had been demoted from sister to four legged friend or because Star had avoided answering his real question. Cyborg sweat-dropped at her comment, his smile bright at Star's child enthusiasm for movies; it was always something that cheered him up.

The patter of rain could then be heard as he navigated the streets, as Cyborg began to think about all they had said to him. Starfire looked out the window as the rainwater slid down glass panel, speaking up again. "You need not worry about whether you have a heart or not, Cyborg. You are much braver than most people on my planet and more open-minded than most beings I have met in my life. You accept everyone as they are, no matter who or what they are (you do, after all, have a demon and an alien for sisters.) How can one so strong and kind—"

A flash of light cracked the sky, cutting Starfire off with a resounding boom when a lightning bolt struck the ground. Cyborg's eyes went wide—and it wasn't because his car almost got destroyed by Mother Nature. "—lie and manipulate one's feelings so easily?" Came the voice that finished Starfire's thought. The girl that had taken Raven and Starfire's place in a flash was no other than a certain pink haired witch.

"Why would you make alliances and friendships with people, if you know full and well that it's a sham?" Cyborg eyes went back to solely on the road, trying to ignore the fact that _she_ was one who had appeared. Jinx was definitely the last person he wanted to hear at this moment.

"Yes, everyone lies and cheats in order to gain something, but to be able to fake such a strong connection a guy's either extremely lucky or got to be one hell of an actor. Would you agree, _Stone_?" His eyes narrowed as her voice reached his ears—how was this supposed to help him feel better? Cyborg took the next exit, which lead him to an empty road at which he hit the throttle. "You know, I think Star's right: you do have a heart, one that's as hard as your name. Better yet it's locked away with a cold metal body. Maybe that's why you can't say how you feel to Bee, because you don't _**feel**_ anything for her, for anybody."He gripped the steering wheel harder than intended, the car suddenly screeching to a halt.

"Shut. Up. Don't you dare ever say that I don't care about people, especially Bee," He growled at the hologram, his voice then softening as he casted his eyes downwards. "What is it that you want me to do?" He said to his computer portion of his mind.

Looking up in the mirror, Jinx smirked in the back before appearing in the front seat next to him. "You should realize that she knows that you love her, but because you won't say it you may lose her." It was then that Jinx shifted into Bee, "I want you to come back and tell me how you feel with your whole heart, and nothing more, Victor."

Amazingly it was quiet in Titans East tower as the storm rage on outside. Cheshire lay on Speedy's lap as he flicked through the channels, Mas y Menos were watching Bee and Aqualad play an intense game of checkers. Everyone was so focused on what they were doing, that they didn't hear the heavy footsteps coming up the hallway. It wasn't until the common room's door slid backwards that, that Titans East looked up. Bee quirked an eyebrow at the sight of her metallic boyfriend, "Sparky, what's—" "I love you."

Once more Cyborg was greeted with silence—man that was getting really annoying! He read everyone's reactions: Speedy looked over the couch, calling "Good luck, bro, you're need it!" as Cheshire looked up at him with a warm smile (she may have been speaking to Speedy, but Bee was the only other to have heard her voice), Aqualad's jaw dropped at the confession as Mas y Menos rapidly started speaking in Spanish, and Bee's mouth had snapped shut with tears edging her eyes. "You big idiot," She whispered, quickly looking away to steal Aqualad's final king and ending their before jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I already knew that."

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	33. Adult

**The**** Lynx ****And The ****Hummingbird:** _Adult_

_How Old Do You Think You Are? How Old Do You Act?_

Continuity: _After __**Freedom**_

Like Raven, Jinx happened to be a fan of reading. Both girls had similar taste in their novels: they were usually dark and romantic, something fantastical and different. The only major difference between them happened to be that Jinx's were—how should one put this? They were written to an older audience, more risqué if you will.

Jinx hummed a little melody as she pushed her back against the Titans circular couch, sunlight streaming into the room. She was visiting Raven and her 'family' while they were figuring out the other members for her soon to be team named Titans South. It was quiet as Robin and Starfire were on patrol, Raven had gone to her favorite bookstore, Cy was in the garage, and BB was…somewhere.

The pink haired Sorceress was lost in her own world, peacefully hanging on to every word on the page—that is until a red and yellow breeze broke her calm. Jinx didn't raise her eyes from the page, just merely sighed. After snapping her fingers, the wind that ran circles around her tripped and fell on his face.

"Why hello to you too, Jinx."A red headed male said while he sat up, clutching the back of his head. Jinx turned the paged now, not looking at him. The fastest boy alive rotated out his arms when he stood up. "I would have thought that attitude might have change since you came to my side." He complained, zipping behind her to pretend to speed read over her shoulder.

"Don't push your luck, Speed Feet." She merely said as she finished another page. They sat there for a while, when Kid Flash moved an inch and back into place with a sandwich. He was done in seconds, faster than even Cyborg. A couple more moments of silence and then she spoke again. "You do know that isn't going to work on me, right? The pouting thing you're doing."

"I haven't got the slightest idea of what you're talking about. And if I did and were, how would you know if you aren't looking at me?" She had to stop for a second and cut an eye at the speedster. He gave her his cheeky grin like it was nothing and she rolled her eyes in response. "Because I know you, Flash Junior," She smiled as she felt him cringe at the nickname.

And of course because she had said so, he had picked up her book and zipped to the other side of the room. A vein could visible be seen in the right corner of her head. "WALLACE! Give me back my book now!" The hero made a 'tsk, tsk' sound at her with a wag of a finger. "Calm down, Jinxie. I just want to talk to you for a second. What's so special about this book—?"

Jinx's eyes widened, jumping up to stop him, but knowing it was impossible. He had finished the book in several seconds, his face red and blood rushing from his face. He looked at the book, then to Jinx, then back to the book, then back to the Jinx. "I can't believe you read porn!" He questioned, unnaturally slow (for him anyway).

Wiping his nose across from his sleeve, he looked up with her with shocked blue eyes. Jinx sighed, blushing to herself, as she knew that this would be his reaction. "It's not porn, Kid. It's a romance novel called Sweet Enemy." Jinx walked over to him, snatching the book from his hands. She turned away from him and went back to her previous seat. There was pause between before KF spoke again, "But Jinx, there's sex in that book—explicit sex!"

She rolled her eyes, as he was now laying his head in her lap as she read (much like BB did occasionally to Raven) "Wally just how old are you again?" Jinx heard him mutter "17.", which caused her to smile as her eyes skated over the page. "Then you know that you'll eventually be doing what you read in here at some point, right?" He sat up, about to say something, but clamped his mouth shut as he thought about it. Maybe her reading that book wouldn't be a bad thing after all.

**Favorite moment, line, and quote?**


	34. Warmth

**The Panther And The Polar Bear: ** _Warmth_

_Regardless Of The Temperature, The Ones We Love Will Always Warm Our Hearts!_

Continuity: _Weeks After __**Adult**_

He was far away from home—no, this was his home now, a place in a faraway country which was hotter than any other than he had ever experienced. Okay, so Red Star wasn't telling the whole truth: when he had visited a certain wrestler's hometown, at the request to get used to the heat living with Titans South. They had gone on adventure in Mexico that he wasn't likely to forget any time soon….

That had been the warmest place he had been in his life, and not because the heat or the sun blazing down on them. No it had been that girl—that woman—who had accompanied him. She did everything with a fiery passion, whether it was fighting, horseback riding, or just walking on a Mexican beach holding his hand. Her laugh reminded him of the bells in Moscow where he had visited once upon the time, her smile brighter than the stars themselves, and her hair the color of a red sunset.

So maybe he wasn't really as far away from home as he thought. As long as she was there, he'd be fine. Now it was telling her that was the problem: whenever he happened to get nervous (especially around her) he would forget his English and revert back to Russian. How was he supposed to tell her how he felt if she couldn't understand him? Red Star gave a small sigh as he looked out at the ocean before him, the ocean mimic the the same red he had thought of seconds before. "What are you doing up here alone,_ mi companero_?"

Red Star looked behind him, and who should be in the doorway but the girl who had melted his heart upon a single glance? She was her civilian outfit which consisted of yellow sandals, white shorts, and a black tank top. She must have gone out with Jinx, since it was only during normal outings that she wore her grandmother's golden hoop. He didn't say anything, just watched as she walked over to sit beside him on the edge of their Tower. He smiled as they both looked out unto the sea a few moments later. "Just watching the beauty of the Sunset…."


	35. Leader

**The Southern Titanic Animals**: Leader

Continuity:_ After __**Warmth**_

_There Are Those Born To Leader And Then There Are Those Chosen…._

"So I've decided that Jinx will lead the team." Robin declared through the screen. He paused, waiting for a reaction. And he got it. Pantha and Lighting were screaming their objections and surprise, Pantha slipping into Spanish and Lighting accidently letting off a few sparks. The two set up pretty blank arguments against Robin's choice, only to have the two of them start fighting. Somehow the Boy Wonder's voice could be heard throughout the room when he said, "You do realize Raven's behind on the couch reading, right?"

It then became very quiet in the Titans South common room (off screen Raven had a small grin on her face, as it was always good to know that she had fear instilled in some of her teammates.) "May I ask why you choose Jinx to lead the team, comrade?" Red Star asked the Titans leader.

Robin nodded, crossing his arms out of habit when he explained things. "There are plenty of reasons as to why. The first is that she's the only one with experience leading a team—and yes why they were our adversaries, Jinx has shown that she very capable in leading as she almost had my team beat on various occasions. Secondly she's quick on her feet as she is her mind, and doesn't hesitate to make a snap decision. She good at….um Jinx will you be offended with I say scheming?"

The pink haired witch shook her head, a smile on her face. "Of course not, I'll take as a compliment." Robin couldn't help but smile. You could take the girl was from the mischief, but you can't take the mischief from the girl. Jinx looked sincerely happy that she was given the responsibility of leading a team of hero's. And Robin was pretty sure she could handle it. Granted he knew that Lighting and Pantha's personalities would clash, but with Thunder and Red Star to keep them level headed, it wouldn't be that much of a problem.

"Thirdly, a leader needs to be able to defeat his teammates in case something goes wrong and to keep them in line. I'm pretty sure she could beat all of you in a fight. Kid Flash would be the only exception, since he'd probably flirt his way out of it." Jinx blushed at the statement and when KF chuckled, she shot a pink ray of energy at him. Of course by the time she had released it he was already behind her, arms wrapped around her waist.

She sighed as she place her hand over his, turning back to screen of a smirking Robin. It was then at that moment, that the alarm went off. "Seems like there's trouble, Titans South! Good luck, you guys, Robin out." Jinx gave a mock salute, before turning her heel with the others following her lead. The door closed behind them, but not before the call of "Titans together!" was heard. Robin cancelled the signal, sure that whatever troubles the new team would face might bring them together as a family, as it had done with his own.


	36. Dance

**The**** Lynx ****And The ****Hummingbird:** Dance

Continuity: Sometime After **Leader**

_Dance Like It's The Last Night Of Your Life…._

The first time Kid Flash asked her out on a real date after they had set up Titans South with Pantha, Red Star, Thunder and Lighting, Jinx's first surprise was hearing that he wanted to do so as 'normal' people. So she had to ask Raven to ask BB to Cyborg if he could make a holo-ring for her. Beast Boy had been kind enough lie and say that it was for Raven, so that Cyborg wouldn't deny making one (Jinx and Raven both knew that there were camoflauge spells, but because of the energy they exhausted, it was easier to have a ring. So it was perfectly plausible for both of them to have the device).

Dressed in a knee length dark purple dress and black heels, Jinx's disguise was an light tone Indian girl. Pink streak in her shoulder length hair with three earrings in one ear (she wore a pair of hoops and two studs in her left ear), she somehow still blended well into the fancy backdrop of the restaurant KF had reserved for them. Right now she was listening to her boyfriend as he explained his recent race with Lighting, chin resting on her right palm.

A smile graced her face at the sight before her: She had seen him many times out of uniform-from civilian clothes to the one awkward time they almost showered together one morning-but never seen him wear a suit before. He looked rather handsome his black suit with red orange tie that matched his flaming hair. Somehow she had started counting the cute freckles on his face, when she noticed his grin. "What?" She asked, blinking at him.

"You're doing it again," Excuse her? "Counting the freckles on my face, and that can only mean you were thinking about the time we almost showered together." Her cheeks went scarlet in 0.1 seconds. She opened her mouth in defense but before she could respond, she was being pulled onto the restaurants dance floor below happened to be eating.

Other couples were dancing to the live orchrestra/band that played here, and it just so happened that it was time for a slow dance. That's where the second surprise came: Jinx 'brown' eyes were as he took her hand and started to sway to the music. Having practiced the movements he was guiding her with a long time ago, she easily got into step with Wally.

She hadn't known that he could dance, let alone _slow_ dance. She grinned as they waltzed around the floor like old pros. Of course after their date, instead of Speed Feet by their teammates he was now Twinkle Toes. Everyone—especially Lighting—happened to be a little _unlucky _for the next week.


	37. Race

**The **_**Southern **_**Titanic Animals:** Race

_On Your Marks. Get Set. Titans GO!_

Continuity: _After Couple Months After **Leader**_

"…3.28 seconds. Sorry, Lighting, Twinkle Toes wins for the 100th time today. Looks like laundry duties yours for the next month."

**Yes I'm stopping here. I'm such a tease aren't I? MWHAAAAAA! *Ahem* So I'm very busy at the moment, but when I return I'll have finished (or at least gotten further into) Logan! **


	38. Cool

**The Panther:** Cool

_Just As We Need Someone To Be The Spice Of Our Lives We Need Someone To Help Cool The Nerves As Well…_

Continuity: _Same Time As Warmth_

She was far away from home, there was no denying that. But it had been her choice to leave what she knew behind. Besides wasn't there a saying that home is where the heart is? It was colder here then she was used to—must have been the water—but definitely not the coldest place she had visited. No, it was when she had visited a certain Russians homeland that she experienced a cold of the likes she wouldn't have imagined.

It wasn't that she hadn't seen snow before—she had! But…for some reason….it just wasn't the same. The snow seemed to glisten in the sunlight, falling gracefully around them as they rode together on a ski-mobile. It felt calming and relaxing, the sound of his breathing as she lay her head against his back, arms wrapped around his waist as the roamed over the white landscape.

Her face went red for she had caught it in the three-way mirror. Pantha and her new comrade (and soon to be leader, unbeknownst to the two ladies) Jinx had gone shopping to expand their civilian clothes and to just have a girls day out. She gave a slight huff to her embarrassment, twirling in the yellow sundress to turn away from the reflective surface. Maybe she could wear on a date, or as they did another midnight walk on the beach near the Tower as they had done in Mexico….

What was it that attracted her to him? Yes, he was handsome but that surely wasn't it. He was kind and gentle for the most time, always willing to help somebody out without a thought of his own gain. Could have been that they both came from different backgrounds and cultures, completely polar to one another (what was it that they said about opposites attracting?)?

Pantha couldn't help but wonder, as she climbed the stairs to the roof, where he could be found at this time of day. "What are you doing up here alone, _mi __compañero_?" She called out to him, knowing full and well that he was looking at a sunset of the likes he hadn't seen back home. She stalked over to him, sitting beside him. When he smiled, she mimicked the gesture and after he mentioned the sunset after glimpsing at her hair, she placed her hand into his. Ah, that's why. He was cool to the touch. Not only that, but touching his hand sent a pleasant chill down her spine upon contact. Maybe, with him, she really could call this home.


	39. Sandwhich

_**The **__**Lynx **__**And The **__**Humming Bird**__**:**_ Sandwich

_Ironically, I Have Nothing Profound To Say About Sandwiches. Never Thought I'd See The Day…._

Continuity: _After Leader Before Race_

"Jinx, do you think you can make me a sandwich?" There was slight pause between what the young Flash had said and his pink-haired girl actually hearing it. She looked up from her magazine when she had finally processed what he had said. He did realize he had asked her of all people to cook right?

Granted it wasn't as bad as Raven's Doomsday Pancakes—no they were called that because the world had ending when she made them, it was a worse reason actually—but when she had lived with the Five, it had always been Mammoth who made the meals (he had to have been a 5 star chef in passed life, honestly.) "Why?" She asked in reply to him, a quizzically eyebrow rising.

He was sitting upside down on the couch beside her, playing a videogame at ridiculous speeds. How it still remained intact with his thumb moving at the speed of sound was something she would never really understood. "Because," He started in a slow and drawn out way, "When I make something, it's for my metabolism's sake. It's been forever since I had something good made with a little TLC. And if you make it I know it'll be amazing!"

She blushed besides herself, lifting her magazine to cover her face as he looked over at her. Jinx had thoroughly believed that he'd stop find ways to get to him with his word play! It was like he was some sort of Cupid who could shoot arrows into her heart with the right words. What did he have someone teach him bow and arrow lessons when she wasn't looking? She sighed, standing up and heading to the kitchen. "I do this for you once, alright, Sweet Feet. But you owe me a Turkey didn't when November rolls around, you hear me!"


	40. Dreamy Mask Of Health

_**The **__**Lynx**__**:**_Heal

_To Stay Healthy You Need To Eat Right, Exercise, And Maybe Have A Little Good Luck…._

Continuity: After Sandwich

What many people weren't aware of about Jinx, was that the strength of her powers depended on karma put on to her and the karma she gave out. If someone treats her wrong, the bad luck strengthens, which means more offensive ability. And if someone is kind to her, her magic gains a little good luck. And that good luck equaled many things: successful missions, quiet afternoons, but most importantly it gave her the ability to heal.

She had discovered it long time ago, after helping out an orphan with some bullies and then needing to end up healing the one of the Five after an intense fight with the Titans. The one downside is that using positive energy was much more draining then using negative energy. Jinx didn't know if it was because the world had become such a negative place, or because she had always counted on her Bad Luck.

But now, as Kid Flash's body lay before her, she's praying to God that her new career as a hero is enough good karma to save the boy she's loves life….

* * *

_**The **__**Humming Bird**__**:**_ Mask

_Is It To Protect? To Hide? To Recreate Or Impersonate? What Does It Mean To Wear A Mask?_

Continuity: _Before Heal Actually_

"Why do you wear a mask?" Kid Flash blinked five times in the second the words left Jinx's mouth. Why did he wear a mask? That was definitely a good question! Why _did _he wear a mask?

The Flash had always told him that a mask was more than a means of keeping one's identity a secret from the world. It was a way to protect those closest to you, a way to keep your loved ones safe. But it was more than that: a hero's mask was a way to recreate yourself, to forget your past and create a new future. It allowed Kid Flash to be braver and more willing to risk is life in order to keep the peace.

Using a mask was also a way to keep your emotions in check, to hide how your really feel about another human being or ideal. He wore a mask for a variety of reasons, all of which he could most likely tell Jinx, except—"Why do you only take yours off when were alone?"

* * *

_**The **__**Lynx**_: Dream

_Your Dreams Can Be Your Reality As Long As You Believe In Yourself_

Continuity:_ Before Heal_

She sometimes couldn't believe how her life had turned around, often wondering if the present was just some never-ending dream. Here she was leading her own team of _heroes_, saving the lives of _her _city's civilians. Yes she had leader her own team before, but before instead of walking down Main Street in broad daylight, she had to slink through the backstreets during the night.

Jinx also hadn't been especially close to any of former teammates, with the exception of Seemore. With this group now, it felt like having….a family. She was the mom and the younger sister, Pantha, the fiery aunt and bossy big sister, Red the cool uncle and older brother, while Lighting and Thunder mimicked the former duo in certain aspects of their personality as brothers to everyone. Kid Flash was the tricky little brother that always managed to get into some sort of trouble without trying too hard.

It had always been one of Jinx's dreams to have a really family that accept one another so easily, like her team did with her now. But there was another dream that had come true along with this: she had met the love of her life, his affection for her one of her greatest realities.


	41. Storms Of Boredom

_**The Southern Titanic Animals:**___Storms of Boredom

_Restlessness Is Caused By A Lack Of Excitement And Activity In One's Life_

Continuity: _After Heal_

The normally clear skies that came with the Southern Hemisphere were painted black from the dark clouds. Rain came in buckets, flashes of light crackling the sky, and thunder echoed off in the distance. Inside the T shaped tower that had been built a couple months ago, the Titans South team sat in silence. Each member was left alone to their own devices…except Kid Flash who was trying to be involved with everyone simultaneously.

He happened to be a little restless at the moment, zipping back and forth between each side of the room. The speedster would have gone outside, but because Lighting sensed that this was going to be a big storm, KF was stuck inside. It was a horrible day for him, with raging storms and increasing boredom.

"But can't you two do something about outside?" he cried, throwing his arms to the window as he looked at the Elemental brothers. His eye twitched at that moment, which had Jinx smiling behind her book since she was the only one to catch the involuntary movement. "Don't you guys have a sister who controls rain or something? I don't understand why you can't just go outside and use your powers to cancel out the storm!"

Lighting merely frowned and Thunder shook his head. At this Kid Flash's face was distorted in rage, throwing his arms up as if to say "Why the heck not?" The yellow haired element stood up from the computer chair and stretched. "We are not allowed to manipulate the weather unless there is a situation that absolutely calls for it. Otherwise we have to wait till this storm passes."

Kid Flash had stopped pacing at that moment, only to fall his knees and give an overly dramatic cry of anguish. At Thunder's phrase of "You did happen to be right about something, Sound Breaker," Kid Flash looked up with a glint of hope in his eyes. Thunder smiled at his friend: "We do happen to have a sister who controls the rains…but she is stationed in England, and is currently trying move to Africa where her powers are truly needed."

Jinx couldn't help but laugh at the false hope that the blue Element had given her love. KF looked up from his position of banging against the floor towards her. His glare told her that he wasn't in the mood for this, and she merely smiled at him and did a "come over here movement with her index finger.

He did as she asked, eventually laying his red haired head onto her lap. Being near her, he naturally slowed down in all aspects, so now he was simply listen to the sounds of the storm outside. Jinx didn't even look away from her book, as she asked him if he better. KF nodded, saying he was no longer bored and that the storm could stay as long as it wanted.


	42. Change

_**Animals**_** is Back! And I'm starting with what got me into fanfiction! That's right everyone it's BBRAE! 3 **

** So if you read this chapter please leave review! It helps me right faster!**

**Also I'm trying something new, using less to description to see if I can still paint the picture!**

* * *

**The Raven And The Wolf: **Change

Continuity: On a certain day in Febuary, after _**Mine**_

_Some Times Change Is A Good Thing, Some Times Its Not…_

"Beast boy, I already told you! It meant absolutely nothing!"

"Oh come on, Rae! Despite how cool I am, I haven't gotten that many kisses from a girl so I know that what you did had to mean something! Nobody kiss anybody like that without a valid reason!"

Coming from a solo training session, Robin had just entered the main hallway that lead to the common room. Standing on the arcs of the sliding doors, holding them back with their strength were Starfire and Cyborg. He ducked his head under Star's to peer into the room as well. It was one of BB and Raven's fights. Again.

Though something was off as their leader watched the duo…normally they'd be face to face, yelling at the top of their lungs (or at least Beast Boy would.). Here, they were constantly moving, Raven back to him as they walked in circles around the room. BB's hands were frozen in a question gesture at the moment, as Raven wouldn't look at him. And was that a slight blush Robin caught off of his stoic sister?

"What are they arguing about now?" He whispered to both of his companions.

"Remember a little before Christmas when they came home and Rae accidently snapped at Starfire for hugging BB?" Cyborg asked, as he watch his best friends continue to dance around each other

"Yeah."

"Apparently Raven kissed him, but she's denying it. Ya'll know how—wait."

Raven then stopped moving and spun on her heel to face Beast Boy. Surprised, the teen male took a step back just in case she chose to strike. "Raven," She hissed at him, jutting a finger in his chest, "My name is Raven. Not Rae, not Rae-Rae, and definitely not Bunny!"

"But Cy calls you Rae all the time. Why can't I?" Beast Boy whined at her, attempting (and failing) to use the Kitty face on his normal body.

"Because he's like my big brother. Nicknames are allowed when you're the younger sibling." At that exact moment she looked to the now closed door, knowing that their teammates were standing behind the door. Beast Boy followed her line of sight to see her staring at nothing.

"Then what exactly am I to you?" The Changeling questioned her, right eye brow quirking up and arms crossed.

"You're like a little brother to me." His ears flicked backwards as her facial expression didn't change. But then his pointy "babe-magnets" rose again at the sound of glass cracking, caused a smug grin to appear on Beast Boy's lips.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." This time it was an tiny explosion and his smile stretched.

"Raven, we both know what happens when you deny your feelings. I wonder what you look like when your love sick?"

Raven said nothing to this, and the three on lookers were holding her breath to see her reaction. And then a gray hand smacked a green cheek so swiftly not even Cyborg had seen it happen. BB fell back, holding a gloved hand against his reddened (or in this case browned cheek) cheek. Raven stood above him, breathing rather loudly at exerting so much force.

"Get it through your thick green skull that I don't like you! I never had and I never will!" All the while she screamed at him, a single tear ran down her cheek. Beast Boy smirked but the smile never reached his eyes. He sighed, pushing himself off the ground and rubbing imaginary dust off of his shirt.

"Alright, I understand. If you need me, I'm going to jump off the top of the tower and forget how to fly." He told her in mock-serious, sliding his hands inside down into his pajama pockets as he headed towards the door. BB didn't even bother to look at it friends and they said nothing to him, still in slight shock of what they had witnessed.

It was then that Raven noticed a little black box on the ground where the green teen had landed. Raven was about call out to him, but her Curiosity got the better of her. Flipping the lid open, had she been any other girl, she would have given a tiny gasp. Raven's eyes did widening a little at what was inside.

It was a black heart locket, with a purple gemstone on the front. On the left of the heart was a picture of her when she was giving the widest smile she could (damn guy caught her off guard! She was getting to the climax of one of her books!), on the right was a paper note written in horrible and scratchy handwriting.

Raven gently clicked it shut as her friends entered the room. Robin was about to ask her if she was alright, but she ignored him and took off after Beast Boy. When she arrived on the roof, he was already at the edge. "Beast Boy, I—" She started to call out to him and then…he jumped.

Everything seemed to stop for her at that moment, a scream stuck in her throat. Without so much as a thought, she teleported herself to him. BB was surprised to say the least to find her hugging him so tightly as he fell towards the ground. Thinking quickly, he took another mythical creature's form, this time a gargoyle, and zipped back to the roof.

"Raven, are you crazy!" He asked her once they were grounded, helping her standing up do her losing all feeling in her legs.

"I'm crazy? You're the one that's trying to commit suicide!"

"Is that what you thought I was doing?"

"No, that's what I know you were doing! Didn't you say you were going to the roof and forget how to fly?"

"Raven, I, ugh!" He ran his green hands through his messy hair as looked at her, "It was an expression. What I was doing was free-falling….it helps me clear my mind and think a bit. I would have turned into a bird or something before I was 7 seven feet from the ground."

"Oh."

"Yea, 'oh.'"

"Well how am I supposed to know when you're serious and you're joking?"

"Rae, it's me you're talking about. When am I ever serious?"

"….you have a point…and it's Raven."

"Why are you even here? Last I heard you never liked me."

Raven looked at her feet, "I—I didn't mean. You were just pressuring me so much that I said the first thing that came to mind,"

"Well that's different. Usually you have everything planned out beforehand."

"Please shut up and let me finish."

"Ma'am yes ma'am" Raven took in a breath.

"First, I want to apologize to you—do not let this get to your head."

"Too late."

"I know. Secondly I want to say thank you for the gift,"

"You're welcome!"

"What did I say about shut up and letting me finish?"

"Right. Forgot?"

A sigh and shake of her head, "And finally, yes I'll be your valentine. Next time just ask alright." Raven handed Beast Boy the box and turned around to let him put the locket around her neck. He did gently and quickly as possible. She faced him once more and gave him a kind smile and he smiled.

"One more thing,"

"What's that?"

"You embarrassed me in front of our friends. Here's your free fall from me."

The next thing BB knew he was being flung through the air by her black energy. _'Good to know some things don't change.'_ Both of them thought at moment, as Raven head back into the tower and BB splashed into the ocean.

* * *

**So one more time please Review! Thanks guys!**


	43. Nightmares

**The Wolf And The Raven:** Nightmares

_When Good Dreams Go Rogue_

Continuity: _After __**Feelings**_

The bay doors swished open, light footsteps echoing softly through the quiet room. Despite how late it was, Raven found that she couldn't sleep. Someone in the Tower was most likely having a nightmare, one on par with the ones she had been having recently. Whoever it was, their emotions were restless and a tangled mess, which did _wonders_ for her empathy.

So now the heroine was, up at 3 a.m. to get some tea to calm her nerves. Walking into the tiled kitchen, she opened the cabinet that held her tea. Jasmine was the flavor she chose, it always good for nights like these.

"Can't sleep either, Rae?" Due to the lack of sleep, Raven jumped at the sound of the voice. Off in the darkness of the room, something broke as per usual. She spun on her heel to find **glowing** green eyes staring at her. Blinking her eyes to adjust them to the lighting, it turned out that it was Beast Boy. The green teen sat on the other side of the island one of its stools, the purple raven mug she had gotten him last Christmas in between his hands.

"Beast Boy, how long have you been there?" She asked him steadily. The only person who could sneak up on her was fast asleep. How had Beast Boy been able to do so? Her green-toned companion didn't answer, but blew at the steamy coming from his drink. He then looked up at her and noticed that she was waiting for a reply from him.

"I was over at the window wall, looking at the ocean. Couldn't catch any zs so I came here and when I caught your scent," Raven raised an eyebrow at that comment, catching her breath. This caused the uneasy smile on the boy's face to widen a little and chuckle, "I came over to keep you company. Good thing I have night vision or else I would have tripped over something. The water on the stove's still hot from me making hot chocolate, if you plan on making your tea."

She nodded and moved to the stove top, using her powers to acquire her own mug while she opened the packet of tea. The girl didn't have her finger on it, but something was wrong with her friend. Even when he was tired, he wasn't this quiet and straightforward with her. She didn't want to say that he was afraid of her, but more so wary of interacting with her.

That, of course, had been her fault what with how she treated him on daily basis for his occasionally stupidity. Raven knew very well that Beast Boy wasn't at all as dumb as he let on, but decided to act like she was playing along with it. He only acted the way he did to keep the spirits of the rest positive. Though, yes, she did really get annoyed at his antics sometimes, but her reactions were so habitual by this point.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?" She asked as she finished pouring the water and mixing the mug's content. There wasn't a response from him as he was drinking when she turned to face him. Levitating her tea over to the island, Raven put her hands on her hips, annoyed. She then leaned her elbows onto surface, arching her body at an angle that had her feet lifted slightly. "Talk to me."

"Why should I, Raven? I'm really not in the mood for you to insult me again." Him snapping at her caused Raven's to sigh. Well, at least he didn't deny that something was up with him. It took a little prodding on her part, but she'd figure out was wrong with him—suddenly a strong pulse of different emotions over took her senses. Loneliness…regret….pain…so much pain….

She opened her eyes, a single tear running down her cheek. How in Azar's name had he been hiding such strong feelings all the time? Wiping her moisture off of her face as she turned away from him, she made a decision.

If he didn't want to talk about his nightmare, that was find, but she needed her old Beast Boy back and—wait. She didn't mean that. That is, she did want Beast Boy back to his old happy go lucky self, but she didn't mean that he was _hers_!

Shaking the thought from her head, she turned her body slightly to look at sleepy teen. "Beast Boy, I'm not going to insult you this time I promise. Just humor me a little," That phrase caused Beast Boy to smile. Raven rolled her eyes at this—not the smartest thing she could have said to the jokester. She gave one last sigh to mental prepare herself for an onslaught of horrible puns and riddles. This was going to be a long day…but at least he'd be back to normal soon enough.


	44. Author's Note

To all my followers and readers! First, I'd like to wish you a Happy New Year! I do hope last year had many great things for you and I hope this one arriving brings you great joy! I'm sorry I haven't been writing and updating like I promised to do, but school got in the way of things. I've also recently been trying to adjust to a new situation and Zoey (my laptop) died on me during this time. BUT with a New Year upon us, you can expect a new me! It's time for me to finish up a few stories I've started and continue with my one shot collections! I don't know what this year has in store for me, but I will face it with everything I got and I hope you wish me luck! Please anticipate my next actual update!


End file.
